Eres perfecta para mi, Candy
by tutypineapple
Summary: Después de la muerte de Susana Marlowe, Terrence se libera de esa prisión y realiza su amor con Candy pero por cuestiones de la vida se interrumpe. Albert quien siempre ha estado a su lado, seguirá haciéndolo hasta el fin de sus días. Advertencia: Es un Albert Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

 **Advertencia: Este es un Albert Fic. Nota para las irrespetuosas:**

 **Amo el personaje de Albert su imagen dibujada , es el único que me inspira, así como tu como terrytana amas a Terry, no quieras imponer tu gusto en los fics de una Albert fan, es mejor que leas los Fics que sabes que son de Terry ¿ A poco te gustaría que todas las mujeres amen a tu marido o a tu novio? verdad que no, me parece tan infantil que quieras sobajar a una autora o a un personaje sólo porque a ti no te agrade, hasta me parece masoquista que leas si sabes que no encontrarás lo que quieres en mis fics.**

 **Reitero en todos mis fics encontrarán a Albert como pareja de Candy me vale sombrilla si piensas que soy una Woody. Tengo varias historias y por ser de mi inspiración pongo cosas semejantes, ahora digo ¿ Y Que Si quiero escribir eso? si ya has leído mis historias anteriores y te parecen predecibles ¿para que perder tu tiempo leyendome? me parece también absurdo.**

 **Yo no hago adaptaciones lo que escribo son cosas que se me ocurren con mis personajes favoritos.**

 **sin más por el momento empecemos con la historia.**

 **Nueva York 1923**

En el panteón central de Nueva York estaba reunido un grupo de personas dándole el último adiós a Susana Marlowe, una pulmonía había sido la causante de su muerte.

Los periodistas tomaban fotos del rostro del Actor Terrence Grandchester y de su madre la famosa y aclamada Actriz Eleonor Baker.

La madre de Susana Marlowe gritaba desconsolada mientras la sepultaban.

La Señora Marlowe empezó a recriminar a Terry.

-¡Esto es lo que querías! ¿Verdad? Que mi hija falleciera para liberarte de ella.

-Señora Marlowe, mi hijo estuvo con Susana hasta su último aliento de vida, él cumplió con su compromiso, usted no tiene nada que reclamarle.

Terry se sentía triste, había dedicado varios años de su vida para cuidar de Susana, habían tenido una relación respetuosa y llena de afecto, él le platicaba sus proyectos, ella lo entendía además de ayudarlo a ensayar las obras teatrales, se habían acostumbrado a la mutua compañía, él llegó a estar en la intimidad con ella pues a veces Susana padecía de ataques depresivos, necesitaba sentirse amada y apreciada, en esos momentos Terry siempre se imaginó que a quien tomaba por mujer era a Candy, en todos esos años no la pudo olvidar, algunas veces veía su foto en los diarios junto con William Albert Andrew el multimillonario jefe del Corporativo Andrew.

-Señora Marlowe, ya no tengo que soportar sus reproches, tengo mi conciencia tranquila, hice lo humanamente posible para darle un poco de felicidad a Susana, yo no le pedí a Dios que la llamara ante su presencia, eso fue una decisión de Él. Deseo que pronto encuentre el consuelo para su vida, quiero decirle que no la odio Señora Marlowe.

Se subieron al coche, Eleonor abrazó a Terry para consolarlo.

-Mamá, ella sufrió mucho, lo que hubiera dado para que no padeciera de esa manera.

-Lo sé hijo, pero ella se fue a un lugar donde no hay más llanto ni más dolor.

Albert estaba en un viaje de negocios cuando Candy se enteró por los diarios sobre el deceso de Susana Marlow

-Pobre Susana-se lamentó Candy

-¿Qué harás Candy? ¿Irás a New York para consolar a Terry?- le preguntó el doctor Martin.

-No, Terry pertenece a un mundo distinto al mío, él es un famoso actor y yo una simple enfermera.

Mientras estemos vivos nos volveremos a encontrar-pensaba Candy.

Albert y Candy se comunicaban por cartas, Los Andrew temían que Albert abandonara su responsabilidad como jefe del clan, Albert se sentía aprisionado, quería ordenar todo para dejar en una cumbre acaudalada a su familia para que el pudiera retirarse y gozar de una vida sencilla a lado de Candy, nunca tuvo el valor de decirle que la amaba pero se lo demostraba con sus acciones, había mandado hacer una habitación especial en la mansión Andrew en Chicago para que ella pasara parte del año con él, también mandó ampliar y remodelar el hogar de Pony para que Candy estuviera cómoda.

Pasaron algunos meses, Terry extrañaba a Susana cuando ensayaba con él, su madre Eleonor Baker trataba por cualquier medio de levantarle el ánimo.

-He pensado en invitar a Candice para tu debut en Hamlet.

Terry quien tomaba un sorbo de té se atragantó al escuchar la ocurrencia de su madre.

-No mamá, ella no querrá venir.

-De todas maneras lo intentaré

Eleonor le escribió a Candy, al poco tiempo recibió la respuesta de ella.

" **Estoy segura de que Terry es el actor perfecto para interpretar a Hamlet.  
¡Estoy segura de que la obra será un gran éxito tal y como los críticos lo predicen!  
Lo siento señora Baker…  
La aprecio tanto que mi corazón duele."**

 **No podré asistir, Le deseo a Terry todo el éxito del mundo.**

Terry leyó la carta y pensó: Si la montaña no viene a mí, yo iré a la montaña.

Tal como lo predijo Candy, la temporada fue un éxito en New York, la segunda temporada la harían en Chicago.

-Podré ver a Candy, iré a visitarla al hogar de Pony-pensó Terry.

Candy trabajaba en la clínica que Feliz del doctor Martín, Albert la construyó cerca del hogar de Pony.

Cuando terminó la temporada en Chicago, Terry se tomó unas vacaciones y decidió visitar a Candy.

Estaba nervioso pues se encontraría con ella después de tantos años, se hospedó en el hotel de la pequeña ciudad y se encaminó al hogar de Pony.

Estaba terminando la primavera, hacía calor, Candy salió a pescar con los niños del hogar, Jimmy la ayudaba a cuidarlos pero esa tarde no fue con ella, solamente eran cinco huérfanos que vivían ahí.

A la orilla del río se escuchaban los gritos de los niños, Candy los perseguía pues le había tocado ser el monstruo del Lago Ness.

Candy se zambullía y salía a la superficie haciendo rugidos, los niños huían de ella.

Terry escuchó su risa, era inconfundible su voz, su corazón se alegró, corrió para estar más cerca de ella, se escondió atrás de un árbol para observarla en silencio, Candy estaba en una curva del río y no podía ver lo que había más allá, Terry decidió presentársele, se quitó el saco y su camisa, se acercó cuidando que no lo viera, se echó un clavado alejado de su vista, buceó hasta que vio las piernas blancas de Candy, él le agarró los tobillos, Candy lanzó un grito desgarrador pues pensó que un animal la había cazado.

-¡Salgan del río!, ¡váyanse, busquen ayuda me ha atrapado un cocodrilo!

Los niños salieron llorando del río y corrieron a buscar a Jimmy, para que salvara a Candy.

-¡Auxilio! Me come.

Terry salió a la superficie y comentó: De la única manera que puedo comerte sería a besos, además creo que los cocodrilos no se comerían a Tarzán pecoso pues es el Rey de la Selva.

-¡Terry! ¿Acaso ya estoy muerta, que estoy viendo visiones?

-Soy yo Candy, en realidad te hice la broma porque no quisiste irme a visitar a Chicago.

-¡Casi me matas del susto!- reclamó Candy golpeándolo en el brazo.

-ja,ja,ja,ja tú eres la única que me haces reír, claro que no me rio contigo sino me rio de ti ¿A qué jugabas con los niños?

-A que soy el monstruo del Lago Ness.

-Um lo creo, no hay quien haga mejor ese papel.

-¡Terry!

-ja,ja,ja,ja. – Terry se puso serio y dijo: Tenía tantas ganas de verte, te has puesto más hermosa. Oh por Dios ¡Creo que te salió otra peca! Ja,ja,ja

-¡Terry!- Candy le tiró un poco de agua en la boca haciendo que casi se ahogara.

Se pusieron serios y Candy comentó.

\- me alegro que estés bien.

-No Candy, no estoy bien, sin ti no puedo estar bien.

-Terry, las cosas han cambiado.

-Candy, la vida nos está dando otra oportunidad para ser felices, no quiero desperdiciar más tiempo.

Es que yo…

Candy no quería romperle el corazón, diciéndole que sus afectos habían cambiado, que de quien estaba enamorada era de Albert.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ya no estoy enamorada de ti.

-Haré que te enamores nuevamente de mí, estoy seguro que nuestro amor resurgirá de las cenizas, dame la oportunidad Candy.

Jimmy llegó en su caballo para rescatar a Candy.

-Jefe ¿Estás bien? Los niños me dijeron que estabas en peligro.

-Sí, pensé que un animal salvaje me había atrapado, pero luego me di cuenta que era inofensivo.

\- ¿me estás diciendo animal?

-ja, ja, ja, es por decirme Tarzán pecoso.

-Te has vuelto vengativa, tenemos que conocernos nuevamente.

-Jefe me retiro para que puedas conversar con el actor.

-Gracias Jimmy.

-¿En que estábamos? –preguntó Terry y el mismo se contestó: ¡Así en esto! - Terry le dio un impulsivo y prolongado beso a Candy.

 **Buenas noches Chicas para terminar con broche de oro el año he decido empezar este Fic.**

 **Como bien saben, Soy 100% Albert Fan por lo que de antemano saben con quien se quedará Candy, de mí parte no habrá sorpresas de ningún tipo. Candy se quedará con Albert.**

 **Solamente en un uno de mis Fics he metido a Terry , ahora decidí hacerlo porque se me vino la idea a la mente y cuando me sucede así tengo que plasmarla escribiéndola.**

 **Será muy predecible el Fic, no se lo recomiendo a las Terrytanas en lo absoluto, no quiero tener problemas de ningún tipo.**

 _ **Mis historias son ficción, fantasía, irreales, es entretenimiento. Yo no obligo a leerlas, sobre la duración del Fic, ni yo misma sé.**_

 _ **Si será largo o no, tampoco lo sé. Es hasta donde mi imaginación me lleve como puede ser 3 capítulos podrían ser 1,000.**_


	2. Chapter 2

-Estoy recibiendo mi segundo beso por la misma persona y de la misma forma que la primera vez-pensó Candy, volteando la cara.

-Terry, sigues siendo impulsivo.

-Sabes Candy, muchas chicas ruegan que las bese y a ti que he deseado besarte me volteas la cara, lo que son las cosas.

-Perdón Terry, no quise ser grosera, pero comprende que mis sentimientos cambiaron.

\- ¿De quién estás enamorada? ¿Quién me ganó tu amor? ¿Es un amor que se realizará o es un imposible?

-Ni yo misma sé si se realizará, entre nosotros no ha habido promesas de amor.

-Entonces tengo esperanzas.

-Aunque no hay promesas de amor, lo amo en silencio y esperaré toda la vida hasta que se decida.

-El amor no es para callarlo Candy, el amor es para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. ¡Amo a Candy! ¡Yo Terrence Grandchester amo a Candice White Andrew!.

-Terry,¡ calla por favor!

-No, ya callé demasiado, me estaba ahogando, ambos hemos sufrido Candy, pero debemos intentarlo, concédeme unos días para enamorarte, si no lo logro me iré por el mismo camino por donde vine.

Candy y Terry se sentaron a la orilla del Río, él le contaría todo lo que había vivido con Susana.

-En realidad no fue lastima lo que me unió a ella, no podía abandonar a alguien que se había sacrificado por mí, su carrera y su vida se truncaron cuando me salvó, ella me amó hasta el último momento de su vida, y en su lecho de muerte me dijo que te buscara. Cuando estaba en la intimidad con ella, cerraba los ojos y a la que hacía mía era a ti.

-Terry, por favor no me digas eso.

-No vine a mendigar amor Candy, vine a recuperar el que una vez me tuviste, si yo supiera que no me amaste no hubiese venido. Mañana traeré mi coche y pasearemos con los niños por el pueblo.

Terry besó a Candy en la mejilla, ella le pidió que no la acompañara al hogar de Pony, quería pensar las cosas.

-Pero tú amas al Señor Andrew.

-Así es hermana María, estoy en un dilema, cuando me besó Terry me estremecí, supongo que deseo ser amada.

-Tienes que esperar al Señor Andrew hasta que venga a verte, le tendrás que preguntar si ha pensado en un futuro para ustedes.

George, como van los trámites de la adopción de Candy.

-Pronto tendrá mi apellido Señor William.

-Y pronto podré declarármele y hacerla mi esposa- dijo Albert ilusionado.

Al día siguiente llegó Terry en su coche, pasó para saludar a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony.

-Hermanas me alegra verles nuevamente y les agradezco que cuiden de Candy.

-Nosotros la amamos como una hija.

-Vine a pasear a los niños por la ciudad ¿Les dan permiso?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ya Candy nos había comentado que vendrías.

-¡Les invitaré helados a todos!-dijo Terry efusivo.

-¡Bravo! –dijeron los niños con alegría.

-Terry, primero quiero avisarle al doctor Martin que no trabajaré el día de hoy.

-Bien, iremos primero para allá.

-Candy, debes de decirle la verdad, que tu corazón pertenece a Albert.

-Ya se lo dije, pero él insiste.

-Le dijiste que amas a Albert.

-Le dije que estoy enamorada pero no le dije de quien.

-Debes ser sincera con él.

-En cuanto tenga oportunidad le revelaré la verdad.

Ese día Terry llevó a los niños a la ciudad vecina, estaba más grande que Lakewood, los invitó a desayunar, los llevaron al museo, había una feria los subieron al carrusel y a otras atracciones de la misma, Terry se portó encantador con los niños, les invitó helado y algodón de azúcar, ellos asumieron que Candy y el eran novios.

-Te imaginas Candy, que tengamos cinco hijos, tú te quedarías en casa cuidándolos, yo volvería del trabajo para la cena, luego jugaría un rato con ellos y entre los dos los dormiríamos, luego tú y yo haríamos otro bebé.

-¡Terry! ¿Acaso piensas que soy una coneja?

-Tienes razón, ¡eres tarzán pecoso!

-¡Terry deja de decirme Tarzán pecoso!

El volvió a besarla y los niños se sorprendieron al verlos.

El Doctor Martin le escribió a Albert un telegrama a Chicago.

 **Albert, el actor Terrence Grandchester ha venido a Lakewood para enamorar a Candice, es necesario que vengas.**

 **Atentamente**

 **Martin.**

Le dieron el telegrama a Albert cuando él se estaba embarcando a Vancouver Canadá por negocios.

-Si Candy me ama de seguro me esperará.

Pasaron dos semanas completas, Terry no dejó de ir al hogar de Pony para visitar a Candy, hacían competencias de trepar arboles con los niños, iban a pescar aunque Terry no pescaba nada, se encargaba de conseguir las lombrices para las carnadas.

Mientras Candy pescaba, él leía algunos libros.

-Siempre te ha gustado leer, me acuerdo que en Escocia, estabas leyendo Romeo y Julieta.

-Así es Candy, cuando encuentro un autor que me gusta compro todas sus obras, creo que sólo los enfermos leerían a alguien que no les gusta cómo escribe, a mis autores favoritos les mando cartas de agradecimiento por los agradables momentos que me hacen pasar cuando los leo, me hacen soñar con el amor verdadero.

-¿Y cuando no te gusta un libro de ese autor le mandas alguna carta?

-Claro que no, si una obra no me gusta no la termino de leer y regalo el libro, tan simple como eso, pero sigo respetando la creatividad del autor o bien ya no vuelvo a comprar nada de el. Candy quiero invitarte a cenar, pero ahora no quiero que llevemos a los niños solo seremos tú y yo.

Candy aceptó la propuesta y fue a cenar con Terry.

-Tengo que decirte de quien estoy enamorada.

-¿Lo conozco?

-Si

-Ya me imagino quien es

-¿Si?

-Es el Señor Albert ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi mamá me platicó que una vez te encontró en Rockstown, yo había tocado fondo y estaba actuando en una carpa de mala muerte, creí que te había alucinado pero esa vez si me viste actuando borracho, mi mamá te dijo que hablaras conmigo pero tú no quisiste porque estabas desesperada buscando a Albert, lo preferiste a él en vez de hablar conmigo.

-Bueno ya sabes mi verdad

-Aun así quiero que hables con él y le preguntes ¿Qué intenciones tiene contigo? Si se casará o no, si no se casa contigo, pues entonces acéptame.

 **Niñas este fic lo quiero terminar rápido por lo que estaré actualizándolo seguido, vuelvo a suplicar que no lo lean las niñas que aman a Terry, no lo pondré mal ni nada de eso, pero es preferible que no lo lean yo sé porque se los digo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Terry pasó todo un mes cortejando a Candy, ella pensaba que sólo necesitaba tiempo para descansar y también para consolarse de la muerte de Susana, aunque de manera frecuente le daba besos improvisados cuando estaba distraída, dentro de un mes comenzaría otra temporada de teatro, por lo que Terry estaba con la premura de que Candy lo aceptara.

Albert hizo todo lo humanamente posible para terminar rápido sus reuniones de negocio s en Canadá para poder ir al hogar de Pony y encontrarse con Candy.

Se embarcó hacia nueva York para que de ahí se pudiera trasladar a Michigan.

Después de unos días llegó a Lakewood y se dirigió hacia el hogar de Pony pero ese día Candy y Terry decidieron visitar a Tom y Paty.

-¡No puedo creer que tu amiga la gordita se haya casado con Tom!

-Así es, Paty estuvo unos días ayudándonos en el hogar de Pony y ahí se conocieron.

-¡Pero tu amiga proviene de una familia acaudalada de la Inglaterra!

-Estás en lo correcto, Paty contó con el apoyo de su abuelita, no dejó que sus padres manejaran su vida a su antojo, además Tom es muy trabajador y ha hecho que su rancho sea uno de los más productivos de Michigan.

-Un vaquero y una señorita de alta sociedad ¡Vaya combinación!

-¡Ya ves Candy, nosotros también romperíamos estándares con nuestra unión! Un actor y una enfermera, contrayendo matrimonio.

Llegaron a la propiedad de Tom y Paty, ella estaba embarazada.

-¡Candy me alegra verte!

-¡Paty!

Las amigas se abrazaron.

-Terry, supe lo de Susana, te doy mi más sentido pésame.

-Gracias Paty, Candy ha logrado levantarme el ánimo.

Albert llegó al hogar de Pony, los niños fueron hacia él para saludarlo.

-¡Señor Andrew! ¡Nos alegra verlo!

-A mí también me alegra verles niños.

-Le diremos un secreto, pero no queremos que nos acuse con la señorita Pony, de seguro ella nos retará por ser indiscretos.

-Díganme, prometo no decir nada.

-¡Candy ya tiene novio!-dijo uno de los niños.

Albert se sorprendió al escucharlo.

-¿Cómo pueden estar seguros? ¿No será que ustedes han interpretado mal las cosas?

-No, ya hemos visto al Actor Terrence Graham besando al jefe en la boca.

Albert se puso serio y preguntó: ¿Dónde está Candy?

-Se fue a pasear con el actor pero no nos quisieron llevar, quieren estar solos para darse besitos a escondidas.

Albert ya ni quiso entrar al hogar de Pony y decidió ir a ver al doctor Martin.

-¡Muchacho!-exclamó con alegría el doctor Martin.

-¡Doctor Martin! Fui al hogar de pony y los niños me dijeron que Terry y Candy son novios ¿Es cierto eso?

-No sé, Candy vino una vez y me dijo que le diría a ese muchacho que no estaba enamorada de él, pero luego me pidió permiso para estar pasar tiempo con él, ya que necesitaba ser consolado por la muerte de su mujer.

-¿Será posible que ya son novios? Los niños me dijeron que los han visto besarse.

-Albert recuerda ese dicho que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, tienes que comprobarlo por ti mismo.

Albert se encaminó al rancho de Tom, estaban en medio de una parrillada, Albert vio que Terry tenía abrazada a Candy, y que le estaba ofreciendo un bocdo de carne con él tenedor, ella un poco apenada lo aceptó abriendo la boca para saborearlo, luego Terry se le acercó y la besó.

Albert al ver la escena ya no quiso presentarse y se fue al hogar de Pony para esperarla.

-He perdido a Candy-pensaba Albert-Ella nunca dejó de amarlo, sólo se había resignado porque estaba con Susana, pero al morir ella, ha renacido ese amor que se tenían, yo no soy quien para ser un obstáculo entre ellos.

Candy y Terry regresaron al hogar de Pony llegaron a las 9 de la noche, vieron que un auto de los Andrew estaba estacionado.

-¡Es Albert!-dijo Candy con alegría.

-No entraré primero quiero que platiquen, necesitan aclarar sus sentimientos, conforme a lo que conversen esta noche podrás tomar la decisión si aceptarme o no, ya mañana vengo a saludarlo-comentó Terry

Candy bajó del auto y entró apresuradamente, Albert estaba tomando té.

¡Albert!

Él se puso de pie para abrazarla

-Los niños me comentaron que Terry vino a verte.

-Sí, vino a encontrar un poco de consuelo por la muerte de Susana, he logrado que se distraiga un poco.

\- Y dime ¿él te ha declaro su amor?

-Sí , Terry me ha dicho que sigue enamorado de mí y me propuso matrimonio.

-¡Oh qué bien! Ya estás en edad de casarte-comentó Albert tratando de ahogar su dolor y ocultar sus sentimientos.

-Albert ¿Tu estarías dispuesto a dar tu anuencia para que yo me case con Terry?

-¡Por supuesto! Yo les apoyo, la celebración corre por mi cuenta por ser tu tutor.

Candy pensó: ¡Entonces no le intereso como mujer! ¡Yo creí que me amaba!

Candy dijo:¡Pensé que objetarías! ¡Que no dejarías que me casara con él!

-Candy yo no seré un obstáculo para que ustedes realicen su amor, sufrieron mucho después que se separaron, deseo que seas feliz y si Terry es tu felicidad yo lo acepto.

Candy se sentó, tratando de asimilar las palabras de Albert.

-Albert ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué harás cuando yo contraiga matrimonio?

-Candy no quiero que te preocupes por mí, nunca perderás mi cariño, yo siempre estaré al pendiente de ti.

Albert la abrazó, a Candy se le salieron las lágrimas .

-Nunca pudimos viajar juntos, en una de tus cartas me dijiste que lo haríamos.

-Lo sé pequeña, ahora viajarás con tu esposo. En dos meses tengo programado un viaje a Escocia, así que si deseas casarte con Terry antes que me vaya, pues podemos organizar todo para que yo pueda entregarte en el altar.

-De seguro Terry querrá algo íntimo, aunque es una figura pública- contestó Candy.

-Entonces la boda puede ser en la capilla que está en la mansión de Lakewood- contestó Albert.

Esa noche Albert salió con el corazón destrozado del hogar de Pony, se fue directamente con el doctor Martin.

-Muchacho tiene tiempo que no tomo pero esta noche te acompañaré en tu dolor.

-Ellos se aman doctor Martin.

-Le hubieses declarado tu amor, ella me dijo que…

-Calle por favor, no quiero escuchar nada más. Organizaré todo para que ellos se casen, lo más pronto posible.

 **Chicas lindo fin de semana, están invitadas para el próximo capítulo que será la boda entre Candy y Terry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ADVERTENCIA: Contenido sexual en este capítulo y como vuelvo a reiterar este Fic no es apto para terrytanas es preferible que no lo lean.**

Al siguiente día Terry fue al hogar de Pony a visitar a Candy.

-¿Hablaron de sus sentimientos?

-Él me dijo que está de acuerdo en que nos casemos, que en dos meses viajará por negocios y puede organizar todo en ese tiempo.

-¿Dónde se encuentra el Señor Albert?

-En Lakewood

-Le escribiré a mi mamá, para que venga y me acompañe a pedir tu mano.

-Terry, aunque Albert no me confesó que me ama yo creo que debo esperar a que…

-A que seas vieja y ya no puedas tener hijos, creo que si William A. Andrew te amara se hubiera casado contigo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Terry besó a Candy apasionadamente, ella se sumergió en la confusión.

Ese mismo día Terry mandó el telegrama, a la semana llegó Eleanor Baker.

-Candy no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que mi hijo y tu contraigan matrimonio, él te ama profundamente-dijo Eleanor abrazando a Candy

-Señorita Eleonor me da gusto verla nuevamente.

Terry le dijo algo a su mamá al oído ella le pasó una cajita de terciopelo disimuladamente, él se agachó ante Candy y abrió la cajita que le dio su mamá.

-Candy, este anillo es símbolo de nuestro compromiso y del amor que te profeso -dijo Terry agarrándole la mano y colocándoselo en el dedo.

Eleonor entró a saludar a la señorita pony y a la hermana María luego se encaminaron a la mansión Andrew de Lakewood, la hermana María acompañó a Candy, la señorita Pony se quedó cuidando de los niños.

Albert los esperaba en la Mansión de Lakewood, la señora Elroy estaba feliz ya que ella no quería que algún día los rubios le dieran la sorpresa que se casaban.

Archie y Annie estarían presentes en la pedida de mano, ellos ya tenían un año que se habían casado.

Los recibieron en el salón principal, Albert trataba de disimular su tristeza.

-¡Albert! –dijo Terry extendiendo los brazos para saludarlo con un abrazo.

-¡Terry que gusto verte amigo!

-Te presento a mi mamá, la famosa actriz Eleonor Baker.

-Señora a sus pies-dijo Albert besándole la mano

-¡Mi buen amigo Archie! ¡todavía recuerdo que me buscabas pleito en Escocia!

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tú eras un malcriado!

-Es broma-dijo Terry sonriendo

-Ella es mi tía la Señora Elroy Andrew, mi sobrino Archie y su Esposa Annie.

Hicieron una reverencia.

Sirvieron té con bocadillos, Terry bromeaba fue encantador como siempre, los ojos de Albert se encontraron varias veces con los de Candy, ella deseaba que Albert reaccionara e interrumpiera esa farsa.

-A lo que venimos-expresó Eleonor –Señor Andrew quiero pedirle la mano de Candy en matrimonio para mi hijo Terrence.

Albert se quedó unos minutos en silencio, la señora Elroy expresó: Es un honor para la familia Andrew que su hijo desee casarse con Candy ¿Verdad William?

-Mi tía es acertada en su comentario, Señora Eleonor concedo la mano de Candy en matrimonio. Ahora deseamos saber cómo quieren que se haga la celebración.

Terry comentó: quiero algo íntimo, no deseo que me asedie la prensa, prefiero que lo sepan cuando Candy y yo hayamos partido a nuestra luna de miel.

-¿Quieren que la organicemos aquí?-preguntó Albert

-Sí contestó Candy, este lugar me trae hermosos recuerdos.

Albert le ofreció hospedaje a Terry y a su madre para que juntos organizaran la boda, pero Terry tenía que regresar a Nueva York para firmar contrato por la nueva temporada Eleonor compraría el vestido de novia y todo lo necesario para que Candy luciera hermosa en ese día tan especial.

Albert le pidió a Candy que se quedara para afinar detalles y ella diera su punto de vista en todos los preparativos.

Entre todos los Andrew organizaron la boda, Tom le dio permiso a Paty para pasarse unos días en Lakewood.

Dos semanas antes de la boda Albert se desapareció, había ido con el doctor Martin para desahogarse ambos se alcoholizaron, pasaron tres días y nadie sabía nada de él, Candy y George fueron a buscarlo a la clínica Feliz.

La clínica estaba cerrada para el público en general, Candy tenía llaves y en el área donde vivía el doctor Martin los encontraron dormidos en el comedor.

-¿Qué pasará con Albert? ¿Por qué hizo esto?-preguntó Candy confundida

-La quiere mucho Señorita Candy, quizás piensa que no la verá tan seguido como antes.

-George, ayúdeme a llevarlo a algunas de las habitaciones y luego volveremos por el doctor Martin,

¡están hechos un desastre, no se han aseado! Me dan ganas de bañarlos con agua fría.

Llevaron a Albert a una habitación, luego al doctor Martin, Candy agarró algunos utensilios que usaba para duchar a los enfermos que no se podían asear por si mismos.

-Trataré a Albert como si fuera un enfermo, bueno el alcoholismo es una enfermedad, no quiero que se me vuelva borracho-pensó Candy

Candy cerró el cuarto, George se quedó en la recepción esperando a que Albert despertara, Candy le quitó la camisa a Albert, se detuvo para acariciarle la herida que le había hecho el León , Albert estaba medio dormido, lo aseó y luego le besó la herida.

Le bajó los pantalones como pudo y cuando lo estaba limpiando el miembro de Albert se puso erecto involuntariamente, a Candy le entró la tentación, fue a espiar a George quien se había quedado dormido.

Candy se acercó a Albert, el abrió los ojos.

-Pequeña ¿Qué haces déjame dormir?

-Te estoy aseando, estás asqueroso

-Después me aseo yo

Ella lo besó pensando en que nunca tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo en el futuro.

-Pequeña, te vas a casar con Terry

Ella se le encimó

-No pequeña, no es correcto, ¿Será que es un sueño? Lo siento tan real

Candy se decidió y lo montó, cuando Terry se dé cuenta me va a repudiar-pensó Candy

Ella llegó al éxtasis, Albert se durmió.

Dos días antes de la boda Candy le dijo a Terry: Tengo que se honesta contigo, todavía estamos a tiempo de retractarnos Terry yo no soy virgen.

Terry quedó un poco sorprendido con la confesión de Candy pero respondió.

-Yo tampoco soy virgen Candy, no te preguntaré con quien tuviste relaciones, antes que me casara con Susana ya tenía experiencia- Terry pensó: Quizás por eso Andrew no se casó con ella.

Por fin llegó el día de la boda, Albert llevaba del brazo a Candy, para el todo lo que pasó fue un sueño, se la entregó a Terry.

Terry leyó en **Cantares Capitulo 8**

 **6** Ponme como un sello sobre tu corazón, como una marca sobre tu brazo;  
Porque fuerte es como la muerte el amor;  
Duros como el Seol los celos;  
Sus brasas, brasas de fuego.

 **7** Las muchas aguas no podrán apagar el amor,  
Ni lo ahogarán los ríos.

El sacerdote dijo un sermón e hizo la ceremonia.

Yo Terrence Grandchester, me doy a ti Candice White Andrew, para ser tu esposo. Prometo amarte, honrarte y sostenerte en gozo o en tristeza, en salud y enfermedad, en prosperidad y adversidad desde este día en adelante y hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Yo Candy White Andrew me doy a ti Terrence Grandchester, para ser tu esposa. Prometo amarte, honrarte y respetarte en gozo o tristeza, en salud o enfermedad, en prosperidad o adversidad y solo la muerte hará separación entre nosotros dos.

En la recepción los novios lucían "felices"

-Creo que deberías bailar con Albert, después de esta noche no permitiré que bailes con nadie más.

Candy se acercó a Albert: Dice Terry que bailemos, porque después de esta noche no me dejará que baile con nadie más.

Mientras bailaban Albert expresó:

-Candy nunca dudes en llamarme, cuando te sientas sola o cuando el corazón te duela por alguna tristeza que estés experimentando, si algún día te sientes desorientada y no puedas encontrar el camino para salir de algún problema, yo estaré siempre disponible para consolarte y mostrarte mi cariño con un abrazo prolongado.

-Gracias Albert yo sé que siempre será así, este amor que sentimos el uno por el otro nunca se terminará.

Candy se dio la vuelta dejando a Albert con la boca abierta y confundido por las palabras que le había dicho al final pero ya era demasiado tarde para ellos. Candy había hecho un pacto ante Dios que no quebrantaría serle fiel a Terry por siempre.

 **La aclaración que puse al principio es para las irrespetuosas, no me estoy peleando con las terrytanas yo respeto sus preferencias y su inclinación por Terry, a mi también me gustaba y también sufrí cuando se separaron. La verdad me enamoré de Albert cuando leí el manga, el era tan divertido y simpático que me incliné a él.**

 **Lindo inicio de Semana he estado actualizando sólo estos dos Fics porque varias me han comentado que debo de terminar un fic antes de comenzar otro por lo que estoy haciendo caso de sus sugerencias, me estoy dedicando a incompatibles y a este. Si tienen otra sugerencia coméntenlo.**

 **La escena de Candy con Albert es algo maquiavélico pero no me parecía justo que Terry se llevara la primera vez de Candy porque en este Fic el ya había estado con Susana así que puse esta escena macabra e irreal, tampoco crean que Candy quedó embarazada de Albert.**


	5. Chapter 5

Albert mandó arreglar una habitación en el tercer piso de la mansión en Lakewood para que los recién casados disfrutaran su noche de bodas, Terry tomó de la mano a Candy y la guió a las escaleras escabulléndose entre los invitados, Albert fue el único que se dio cuenta que abandonaron el salón principal, porque los demás invitados estaban disfrutando de la fiesta.

Al cerrar la habitación Terry se acercó a Candy y dijo:

-Tarzán pecoso, quien iba pensar que algún día serías mi amada esposa, mi sueño se ha hecho realidad.

El silencio se apoderó de Candy quien se sentía confundida deseaba irse y estar con su verdadero amor pero ya había pactado ser la esposa de Terry quien en todos esos años no la olvidó.

-No puedo dejarlo, el sufrió mucho al estar atado a alguien que no amaba, es tiempo que tenga un poco de felicidad, Dios mío ayúdame a olvidarme de Albert- pensó Candy

En ese momento Terry retiró cada prenda delicadamente y besaba cada parte de su cuerpo que quedaba desnuda ante él, miraba a Candy para ver sus expresiones, ella cerró los ojos y unieron sus labios en uno solo, luego la acostó con delicadeza, la mente de Candy la traicionaba pues se imaginaba que Albert la acariciaba.

-Albert, tengo que olvidarte, pero siento que no será fácil-pensaba Candy

Terry pensaba: Aunque no soy el primero, me siento el hombre más feliz por poseerla.

Albert se retiró a su habitación, no podía soportar la idea que Candy se estaba entregando a otro hombre.

Al día siguiente desayunaron antes de partir, Albert trataba de ahogar su tristeza, sonreía obligadamente.

-Despídete de Albert –indicó Terry

Candy caminó hacia su amor imposible.

-Recuerda que siempre podrás contar conmigo, aunque te hayas casado siempre estaré disponible para ti.

-Algún día te casarás también y quizás ella te prohíba verme

-Nadie puede impedirme verte, es mejor que vayas a lado de tu esposo.

Terry y Candy se fueron de luna de miel a florida.

El primer día , caminando por la playa Terry vio un cangrejo pequeño y se lo puso a Candy por el cuello ella sintió que algo le caminaba y salió huyendo, él se reía al ver que estaba tratándoselo de quitar aterrada.

-Terry ¡Te voy a matar!

Candy lo seguía y el huía de ella.

Desayunaron y pasearon por la ciudad, él siempre iba disfrazado para que no lo reconocieran.

Todo se mantuvo en secreto pues todavía estaba reciente lo de Susana y Terry podría ser criticado por encontrar consuelo rápidamente.

Después de la luna de miel se establecieron en Nueva York, Terry poseía una hermosa Residencia en una zona exclusiva de la ciudad.

Albert decidió dejar a Archie a cargo del consorcio Andrew en Chicago y decidió trasladarse a New York para estar cerca de Candy.

Terry llegaba tarde a su casa porque los ensayos se prolongaban, la prensa se enteró a los cuatro meses que el actor se había casado, Eleonor Baker visitaba frecuentemente a Candy para que no se sintiera sola.

Terry habló claramente con Candy que no le permitiría trabajar, ella se portaba muy sumisa con él, tampoco quería que saliera de la casa por los periodistas. Albert sólo los visitaba cuando lo invitaban pues no quería ser inoportuno.

Cada vez que Terry salía de los ensayos un grupo de Fans lo acosaba para pedirle autógrafos.

Pasó un año completo y llegó el aniversario de bodas. Ese día Terry se levantó y no felicitó a Candy, se le había olvidado por completo pues se estaba aprendiendo un guion.

Albert ese día le habló por teléfono a Candy

-Hola pequeña ¡Felicidades por tu aniversario de bodas!

-¡Vaya tú te acordaste y mi esposo no!

-Supe que está ensayando una nueva obra quizás por eso anda distraído o no sabemos si está fingiendo y te quiere sorprender, verás que más tarde llegará con un regalo.

-No es que desee un obsequio sino creí que íbamos a ir a cenar a algún lugar especial, me aburro mucho estando encerrada sin hacer nada.

Albert le mandó un enorme arreglo floral a Candy con una nota que decía: Hoy cumplimos nuestro primer año juntos, gracias por hacerme feliz cada día.

-¡Que hermosas flores! Se acordó, Albert tenía razón.

Luego le envió una pulsera de brillantes, esa noche llegó Terry cansado ella lo estaba esperando con una suculenta cena.

-Ya comí con mi representante, no tengo hambre.

-Terry gracias por los obsequios, me gustó la pulsera pero las rosas del arreglo que mandaste son hermosas.

Terry vio que eran rosas blancas, se imaginó que Albert las había mandado en su nombre, en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

-Hello- contestó Terry

-Hoy es tu aniversario de bodas, me tomé la atribución de mandarle unos obsequios a Candy en tu nombre.

-¡Tienes razón! ¿Cómo se me fue a olvidar? gracias, mándame la factura, para que te lo pague.

-No, sólo se gentil con ella por favor, esfuérzate un poco sé que estás cansado, pero ella necesita sentir que la amas y te importa.

-Gracias hermano.

Terminando la conversación Terry acompañó a Candy para cenar, luego la llevó en brazos a la habitación y le hizo el amor apasionadamente.

A los tres meses del aniversario se enteraron que serían padres.

Mientras en Londres el Duque de Grandchester estaba enterrando a su esposa y a sus hijos los cuales habían muerto en un accidente.

 **Chicas espero que estén bien como les dije este fic irá a la velocidad de la Luz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Candy tenía siete meses de embarazo, Terry tenía que viajar a Londres con su compañía teatral ya que lo habían contratado por dos temporadas, Candy no podría ir con él.

-Mi mamá quiere ir conmigo a Londres, creo que es conveniente que le diga al Señor Albert que se quede al pendiente de ti.

-Comprendo que te debes ir, pero me da tristeza que no puedas estar en el nacimiento de nuestro bebé-contestó Candy con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya ves lo que dijo el Doctor, es muy arriesgado que viajes en esas condiciones, haz tenido un embarazo de alto riesgo, iré hablar con él hoy mismo.

 **Residencia Andrew en New York.**

-William, no puedes ser la sombra de Terry toda la vida, tienes que casarte y tener tu propia familia.

-Tía no quiero que te metas en mi vida privada, yo no puedo casarme con ninguna persona porque amo a Candy.

-Señor William, El Señor Terrence Graham ha venido a visitarlo-dijo el mayordomo

-Hazlo pasar

Terry pasó al salón donde estaban tomando el té, Albert y la señora Elroy.

-Terry, hermano ¿Ocurre algo malo con Candy?

-Nada malo, pero si vengo a hablarte de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Al parecer todo lo que tenga que ver con mi esposa te alarma.

-Sabes que siempre he tratado de ver por ella.

-Lo sé y es por eso que te vengo a pedir un favor.

-Dime Terry

-Tengo que viajar a Londres dentro de una semana, mi mamá irá conmigo, no quiero que Candy se quede sola, quiero que cuides de ella en mi ausencia.

-Terry ¿No puedes cancelar ese contrato? Tu bebé pronto nacerá.

-Es una gran oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar, si no puedes entonces le pediré el favor a Archie o contrataré a alguien.

-Si puedo quedarme al pendiente de ella, pero sería preferible que se quede aquí en mi casa, se vería mal que la visite mientras estas de viaje, mi tía Elroy estará aquí, así que se harán compañía.

-¡Que alivio me das!

El viernes siguiente Terry llevó a Candy a la mansión Andrew, la señora Elroy no la había visto embarazada, se enterneció al verla con su pancita.

-Candice el embarazo te sienta bien.

-Gracias tía abuela.

Terry se despidió con un prolongado beso de Candy.

-¡Te amo mi vida! Voy a extrañarte- le dijo Terry-

Albert volteó la cara para no ver la muestra de afecto entre ellos, pensó que ya habían terminado de despedirse pero seguían, al ver a Candy con los ojos cerrados disfrutando se puede decir de esos besos Albert tuvo un leve recuerdo, cuando ella se le encimó.

-Fue un sueño, sólo eso-pensó Albert

Eleonor se despidió de Candy con un abrazo y Albert los llevó al puerto.

En la cena sólo estaban los tres en el comedor, el bebé hizo un movimiento haciendo que Candy se quejara.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿te sientes mal? –dijo alarmado

-Es una patadita que me está dando ¿quieres ver mi barriga?

Albert iba a decir que sí emocionado, pero la señora Elroy intervino: No creo que sea prudente que le enseñes tu barriga descubierta a William.

-Lo siento.

Albert hizo una mueca.

Albert acompañó a Candy a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación pues temía que se tropezara.

Al llegar a la habitación el niño se movió nuevamente.

-¿Quieres verlo ahorita que la tía abuela está abajo?

-Si

Candy se alzó la blusa y se marcaba el piecito del bebé, a Albert se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Este bebé sería mío, ¡Que dichoso se ha de sentir Terry!- pensó

-Se ve que será inquieto como tú, pequeña.

-Yo creo que tienes razón

Albert le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró de la habitación.

Llegó el día en que Candy sintió las contracciones, los dolores eran insoportables, Albert la llevó al hospital rápidamente.

-¡Aquí estoy pequeña!

-¡Albert siento que voy a morir!

-No digas eso.

A las dos horas Candy tenía al pequeño en sus brazos amamantándolo.

-¡Es la escena más hermosa que he visto Candy! a mi pequeña dándole pecho a su bebé.

El niño de Candy tenía el cabello oscuro y era muy hermoso.

Mientras en Londres, después de su presentación, Terry estaba en su camerino con su mamá cuando llegó su asistente.

-Señor Terrence, un hombre quiere verle.

-¡Vaya siempre quieren verme las mujeres jóvenes! Qué raro, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Dice que es el Duque de Grandchester.

Eleonor y Terry se miraron.

-No quiero verlo- dijo Terry impulsivamente

-Hijo, debes de hablar con él, deja el rencor por un lado.

-Me lo dices tú, ¿luego que me separó de tu lado?

El Duque de Grandchester entró al camerino.

-Terrence.

-¿Para qué viene a verme señor Grandchester?

-He venido a visitarte, quisiera conversar contigo por unos momentos.

-Es mejor que los deje solos-dijo Eleonor.

Terry respiró hondo resignado de escuchar a su padre.

-Bueno por favor que sea rápido que tengo que irme a descansar.

-Tus hermanos fallecieron

Terry se quedó callado por unos segundos.

-Siento mucho que sus hijos hayan muerto Duque de Grandchester, espero pueda superar su dolor.

-También mi esposa murió en ese accidente.

-Perdone pero por ella no lo siento, nunca pudimos llevarnos bien.

-Terrence eres el único hijo que me queda, quiero que me permitas verte con frecuencia.

-Lo siento Duque de Grandchester pero tiene años que no lo veo y realmente he estado bien así.

-Algún día serás padre y verás lo difícil que es tomar decisiones para el bienestar de tu hijo.

-Ya soy Padre, mi hijo acaba de nacer.

-¿Y qué haces aquí? Deberías estar a lado de tu esposa? Es Susana Marlow, tengo entendido.

-Ella falleció, mi esposa es aquella chica a la cual no quisiste ayudar cuando estuvo en problemas en el colegio, por tu culpa tuve que separarme de ella y sufrimos mucho los dos, ahora gracias a Dios estamos juntos después de tantas penas.

-¿Candice?

-Sí ella y déjame decirte que soy inmensamente feliz.

-Me alegra tanto que me hayas hecho abuelo, quisiera conocer a tu hijo.

-Lo siento pero usted y yo no tenemos ninguna relación, mucho menos quisiera que se acercara a mi hijo, váyase Duque de Grandchester .

El padre de Terry salió triste del camerino y se encontró a Eleonor en el camino.

-Acéptame un café, quisiera conversar contigo.

Eleonor aceptó, él le pidió que intercediera por él ante Terry para que lo dejara ver a su nieto, ella le dijo que le comentaría pero que no le aseguraba nada.

Cuando el bebé de Candy estaba cumpliendo los dos meses, Terry llegó de Inglaterra al bajar del barco quiso ir enseguida a la mansión Andrew para conocer a su hijo.

Cuando entró al salón con Eleonor vio que Albert tenía al bebé en brazos y que Candy lo miraba como nunca lo había mirado a él, Terry se puso celoso.

-Buenas tardes- saludó Terry.

-¡Terry mi amor! ven a conocer a tu hijo.

-A eso vine, a buscar a mi hijo y a mi amada esposa.

Terry se acercó al niño.

-¡Pero que hermoso está! Es igualito a mí, temí que sacara tus pecas, ja,ja,ja,ja

Albert frunció el ceño al escuchar el comentario.

-Es broma, hubiera querido que tuviera pecas como mi amada esposa. Gracias por cuidarlos Albert.

-Fue un placer para mí, disfruté tenerlos en mi casa. -¿Y cómo llamarás al Bebé?

-Pues Terrence, no le voy a poner William Albert Andrew ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón que tonto soy por preguntar.

-¡Vamos Candy! ya luego enviaré por tus cosas.

-Pero íbamos a…

-Vamos Candy, he estado tanto tiempo fuera que deseo llegar a mi casa a descansar con mi esposa y mi hijo.

Candy se despidió de Albert y de la señora Elroy la cuál tenía lágrimas en los ojos pues se había acostumbrado a tener cerca al bebé.

Pasaron algunos días, Terry estaba de vacaciones, amaba tanto a su hijo, sólo lo soltaba para que lo bañaran, le dieran de comer y le cambiaran los pañales.

Pronto sería el bautizo, el Duque de Grandchester había llegado a Nueva York para conocer a su nieto, en cuanto Terry regresó al teatro el procuró ver al niño.

-¡Duque de Grandchester!- dijo Candy sorprendida al ver al Duque.

-Hola Candice, deseo que me dejes conocer a mi nieto, se lo pedí a Terry en Londres pero no quiso.

-Terry y usted necesitan perdonarse, pase para que lo conozca, es igualito a Él.

El Duque de Grandchester lo vio.

-Si, mi nieto es igualito a Terry.

-Candice, quiero que convenzas a Terry que le ponga el apellido Grandchester al bebé.

Lo siento, pero usted sabe que él ha adoptado el apellido Graham.

-Quiero que mi nieto herede mi título de Duque, quiero reconocerlo.

Llegó un anónimo para Terry, él estaba disfrutando de su hermosa familia, cuando el mayordomo le pasó el mensaje.

 **Terrence soy tu más ferviente admiradora, quisiera que me dejaras acercarme a ti para tomarnos unas fotos, perdona que te diga esto, pero he visto a tu esposa y me parece poca cosa para ti.**

 **Siempre seré tu eterna enamorada.**

-¿Qué pasa Terry?

-Nada, es una de esas locas que me envían mensajes, esta quiere tomarse una foto conmigo.

-Ni modo es el precio que pagas por ser guapo y famoso.

-Oh, dulce Candy te sigo pareciendo guapo.

-¡Por supuesto que si! Terry, tu papá vino a ver al niño, yo lo dejé pasar.

-¿Qué hiciste que?-preguntó Terry molesto.

-¡Quiero que te reconcilies con tu papá! Quiero que mi hijo conozca a su abuelito, si no tiene ancestros de mi parte porque soy huérfana, pues que conozca a sus abuelitos paternos.

-De esa manera en que lo expones me parece un poco razonable, eres tan buena Candy, por eso te amo, por tu buen corazón.

Terry se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso.

-Creo que ya pasó la cuarentena ¿verdad?

-¡Terry! Deja de pensar en esas cosas.

-Es difícil cariño, te ves tan bella, que te deseo ardientemente.

 **Saludos Chicas, espero pasen un lindo fin de semana**

 **Bueno chicas el lunes primero Dios empiezo con las actualizaciones de los otros Fics, así que acepto sugerencias de cual quieren que actualice primero ah o el review que me simpatice más la contactaré para que me diga el orden de las actualizaciones de la próxima semana.**


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando cumplió cinco meses el bebé decidieron bautizarlo por la Iglesia Anglicana, le pidieron a Albert que fuera el padrino, lo llamaron Terrence Grandchester, ya que Terry por influencia de Candy había perdonado a su padre.

Dieron una gran fiesta, tomaron fotos las cuáles salieron publicadas en el diario de mayor circulación de Chicago, la mujer que le mandaba los anónimos a Terry vio la foto y recortó a Candy, puso su foto a lado de la de Terry, era una fan de clase alta, siempre compraba boletos en los mejores lugares para ver la actuación de Terry, tenía recortes de periódicos donde había reseñas del famoso actor.

En el primer cumpleaños del pequeño hicieron una celebración entre los empresarios teatrales junto con algunos conocidos de Terry, eran pocos pues él no era muy sociable, George y Albert asistieron a la celebración.

El Duque de Grandchester estuvo presente, viajaba frecuentemente para visitar a su nieto.

El niño se quedaba despierto hasta que Terry llegaba de los ensayos para arrullarlo, a veces cuando se le hacía tarde, el niño se dormía llorando. Padre e hijo eran muy unidos.

Pasó el tiempo hasta que Terry y Candy cumplieron siete años de matrimonio, Albert se había convertido en su sombra, se podría decir que fungía como asistente del castaño, le recordaba las fechas importantes, mandaba los regalos, Candy nunca se enteró que Albert era el de los detalles a nombre de su amigo, el reservaba los restaurantes en las celebraciones, los Andrew estaban preocupados porque Albert no buscaba pareja.

Un día le dieron un papel protagónico a Terry, representaría a Julio César una obra de William Shakespeare. Él llegó con la noticia a su casa y decidieron celebrar el siguiente Domingo, invitaron a Albert, a la señora Elroy y a los inversionistas de la compañía teatral.

La señora Elroy quiso hablar con Candy a solas.

-¿Qué pasa tía abuela? La noto preocupada.

-Candice, quiero que hables con William, y lo hagas reflexionar.

-¿Que lo haga reflexionar? ¿Sobre que?

-Lleva siete años siendo la sobra de Terrence, y no tiene ninguna prospecta para que sea su esposa, él no ha querido hacer su propia vida sólo por cuidarte.

-¿Cuidarme? ¿De qué? Tía Elroy yo no me quiero meter en la vida privada de Albert, quizás él no ha encontrado a la idónea, estoy segura que cuando encuentre a la indicada no lo pensará dos veces y se casará con ella.

-Él ya me dijo que nunca se casará, porque siempre te ha amado.

Candy se quedó sorprendida ante tal confesión.

-¿Ya ves a lo que me refiero? Él ha sido la sombra de tu esposo todos estos años, no te diré las cosas que hace para que tú seas feliz, pero está sacrificando su vida para que tu goces a tu familia, a todos en la familia Andrew nos preocupa porque no ha tenido descendencia.

-Él nunca me ha dicho nada, Albert…

-Nunca te ha dicho nada pero sus acciones son las que hablan, persuádelo para que busque el amor, si en realidad lo estimas, dile que se case.

-Claro que lo estimo y no sólo eso, le tengo mucho cariño, no se preocupe tía Elroy, yo hablaré con él hoy mismo.

Candy esperó una oportunidad y le hizo señas a Albert para que la siguiera y pudiera conversar con él.

-¿Qué te sucede pequeña? ¿No te sientes a gusto? ¿ te sientes incomoda por algo?

-No me siento a gusto porque sigues solo ¿Cuándo será el día en que decidas casarte?

-Candy, no quiero hablar de esto contigo

-¿Por qué? La tía abuela piensa que yo soy la causante

-¿Te recriminó? ¿Te hizo sentir mal? No le pongas atención, a veces pierde la lucidez por su avanzada edad, también padece de demencia senil.

-Entonces no es cierto lo que me dijo ¿qué siempre has estado enamorado de mí?

Albert y Candy no se dieron cuenta que el pequeño Terrence estaba escuchando la conversación.

-Eso sí es verdad, yo siempre te he amado, ahora sabes el motivo por el cual nunca me casaré.

-Albert ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? si me lo hubieras dicho a tiempo yo no me hubiese casado con Terry.

-¿Qué dices?

-Yo también te he amado, pero no tiene caso que te lo diga, me debo a mi familia.

-Lo sé y nunca te pediré que hagas algo indebido, sabes que respeto tu matrimonio.

-Yo fui la que no te respeté, esto es algo que debí confesarte hace mucho tiempo pero me avergüenza.

-Candy me asustas ¿Qué tienes que confesarme?

-Antes de casarme fui tuya, tú habías tomado con el doctor Martin y me entregué a ti.

-Entonces no fue un sueño, tú en realidad…

-Mamá, acompáñame al baño-interrumpió el pequeño Terrence.

Los rubios se miraron asustados.

-Si hijo, vamos.

Albert se lamentó: En realidad si pasó, ella fue mía-se recriminaba el rubio.

Pasaron algunos días y el pequeño Terrence estaba jugando con su papá.

-Papá ¿Qué es entregarse?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso hijito?

-Es que escuche una conversación entre mi mamá y el tío William, ella le decía que antes de casarse contigo había sido suya, que se había entregado a él.

Terry le hizo más preguntas a su hijo, y se enteró de toda la verdad. Esa noche en la habitación del matrimonio Grandchester…

-Candy, nuestro hijo me contó una conversación que tuviste con Albert.

El peor temor de Candy se estaba haciendo realidad, ella se quedó esperando la reacción de Terry.

-Por tal motivo, ya no lo frecuentaremos más.

-Pero Terry, después de eso hemos sido amigos, él ha estado con nosotros en las buenas y en las malas.

-El todo lo ha hecho para estar cerca de ti, ¿No comprendes que no podré tolerar que esté cerca de nosotros él que te hizo suya, antes que yo? Nuestro hijo lo escuchó todo, si lo recuerda cuando sea mayor, pensará que me dejaba engañar por ustedes, pensará que todo el tiempo me viste la cara.

-Yo te dije antes de casarnos que no era virgen.

-pero no me dijiste que habías sido de Albert, No lo volveremos a ver Candy, está decidido.

-Terry sólo te pido que sea después de tu debut, merece que le dé una explicación.

-Está bien, después de eso no lo volverás a ver nunca más.

Esa noche Terry le hizo el amor con furia a Candy.

-Perdóname Terry, no quiero que esto sea motivo para que haya rencores entre nosotros.

-No te preocupes por eso, me sentiré mejor cuando el deje de inmiscuirse en nuestras vidas.

Un día antes de la presentación de la obra, después que terminó el ensayo una mujer logró meterse al camerino de Terry.

-¿Quién la dejó pasar?

-Hola, Soy una de tus más fervientes admiradoras, he seguido de cerca tu carrera artística desde tus primeras actuaciones, no sabes la pena que me dio, que tuvieras que casarte obligadamente con Susana Marlowe.

-Eso es cosa que a usted no le debió de importar, le ruego que salga de mi camerino-contestó Terry molesto.

-Terrence ¿Por qué es grosero conmigo? Yo sólo deseo tomarme algunas fotos contigo, te he amado siempre.

-Yo no me tomo fotos salvo con mi familia, dígale a mi asistente que le dé una de mis fotos autografiadas y salga de aquí.

-Oh Terrence, no seas grosero conmigo.

-¡Salga de mi camerino ahora!, en el problema que me metería si mi esposa la encuentra aquí ¡salga por favor!

Terry llamó a su asistente: Dígale a la dama que se retire por favor.

-Señora, venga conmigo por favor.

-¡Suélteme Grosero! ¡Esto no se quedará así Terry! ¡Merezco que me trates bien y que seas amable conmigo!

En la noche del estreno Candy se puso un hermoso vestido rojo, muy elegante, Terry se asombró al verla.

-Luces preciosa amor

-Gracias Terry, me siento muy orgullosa por acompañarte.

-Ve a revisar si nuestro hijo ya está listo, debemos irnos, recuerda que debo llegar dos horas antes.

-Si Terry, voy en seguida.

Candy se sentía triste pues esa noche le diría a Albert que se dejarían de ver.

Al llegar al teatro, Eleonor Baker y el Duque de Grandchester estaban en los mejores lugares para ver la actuación de su hijo , ellos tenían una relación a escondidas de todo el mundo.

Albert siempre se sentaba en el mismo palco de Candy y su hijo.

-Hijo, ve con tus abuelitos-le indicó Candy al pequeño Terrence

-Yo lo llevaré Candy-se ofreció Albert.

-¡No quiero que me lleves! ¡tú no eres mi padre!

Albert se sorprendió por la contestación del niño.

-Lo llevaré y en seguida vendré contigo, tenemos que conversar de algo muy importante-le dijo Candy

Ella regresó con Albert, mientras actuaba Terry ella dijo: El niño escuchó nuestra conversación y se la platicó a Terry.

-Oh no puedo creerlo, espero que no hayas tenido problemas con él.

-El me ha prohibido frecuentarte, ya no quiere que vuelva a verte.

-Oh pequeña, no me hagas esto, no podré soportarlo.

-¿Quieres que le desobedezca?

-Por supuesto que no, perdóname, no sé lo que digo, es terrible que esta sea nuestra despedida.

-Acompáñanos a la fiesta que daremos después de la presentación, quiero bailar por última vez contigo.

-Si Candy, como digas.

Terminó la presentación de Terry, le llegaron arreglos florales y hemosos obsequios al camerino. Él se cambió de ropa, y salió para encontrarse con su familia en la recepción del teatro, ahí se tomarían fotos, la obra había sido todo un éxito, se esperaba que fuera una buena temporada, los críticos de los diarios estaban de acuerdo de que Terry se había llevado la atención de todos.

Terry agarró por la cintura a Candy para posar para las fotos, a lado de ellos estaban Eleonor Baker y el Duque de Grandchester, Albert estaba atrás de ellos.

Los Flashes cegaban a los que estaban en pose, de pronto se escuchó un disparo, se confundió con el ruido de las cámaras fotográficas, hubo otro disparo y vieron que Terry cayó al suelo, la mujer quiso dispararle a Candy, pero Albert la cubrió con su cuerpo, la mujer siguió disparando Albert jaló al niño hacia él y se aventó al piso con ellos, los guardias detuvieron a la desquiciada, Candy no sabía lo que estaba pasando, todo era confusión y caos, había sido aquella fan del actor la que había descargado el arma en contra la familia Grandchester, el cuerpo del que veneraba estaba en un charco de sangre, también Candy y el niño estaban cubiertos de sangre.


	8. Chapter 8

-Candy, mi amor ¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida?-preguntó Albert

-No estoy herida, Terry hijo, ¿Estás bien?

-Si mamá estoy bien, pero el Señor William me está aplastando

Albert se quitó de encima de ellos y se acostó boca arriba, una bala le había entrado y salido del hombro derecho y tenía otra alojada cerca de la cadera.

-¡Albert! ¡No te mueras! – decía Candy llorando

Albert miró a Candy y volvió a preguntarle: Pequeña ¿estás bien? Revisa si no estás herida

-Estoy bien, mi hijo también está a salvo, ¡Que alguien nos ayude!- gritaba Candy.

Candy puso sus piernas como almohada para sostener la cabeza de Albert y lo abrazó angustiada. Se escuchó el grito de Eleonor Baker: ¡Terry! ¡Hijo! No te mueras.

El Duque de Grandchester revisó al niño para ver si no estaba herido, todos estaba conmocionados, Albert le dijo a Candy: ¡Ve con Terry! Déjame y ve con él, todos te miran.

Candy reaccionó y con mucho pesar dejó a Albert para sostener a Terry.

-Candy te amo, desde que te vi por primera vez en el barco me gustaste, mi tarzán pecoso.

A Terry le salía sangre por la boca.

-No hables Terry, resiste por favor.

Candy le besó la frente

-Cuida de nuestro hijo, dedícate por completo a él- le indicó Terry

-Tu vivirás para cuidar de nosotros, lo veras crecer junto conmigo- lo animaba Candy

-No Candy, siento que la vida se me va.

Los llevaron a los dos al hospital más cercano, Candy no entró en la ambulancia donde trasladaron a su esposo pues sus padres se subieron primero para acompañarlo, ella se fue con su hijo donde iba Albert.

En el camino Terry agonizaba y le decía al Duque de Grandchester: No permitas que Candy le dé un padrastro a mi hijo. ¡Prométemelo papá!

-Si Terry te prometo que yo velaré por tu hijo, el será el próximo Duque de Grandchester.

Eleonor Baker lloraba inconsolable de ver que a su hijo se le dificultaba respirar.

Llegaron al hospital, los metieron a los quirófanos, Terry no logró sobrevivir a la operación, el doctor salió a los 15 minutos de que lo ingresaron.

-Doctor ¿Qué pasó con mi esposo?-preguntó Candy.

-Señora Graham, siento decirle que su esposo ha fallecido, no pudo resistir la intervención médica.

Eleonor Baker se desmayó, Candy no se quebró por la noticia pues tenía que ser fuerte por su hijo.

-¡No! ¡Mi papá no puede estar muerto!-gritaba el niño

Candy lo abrazó para consolarlo

El Duque de Grandchester tomó asiento y pensaba: Dios mío me has juzgado, he sido pesado por ti en una balanza y me has castigado quitándome a todos mis hijos, el único descendiente que me queda es mi nieto.

El Duque se encargó de todos los trámites para que le entregaran el cuerpo de Terry.

La Señora Elroy llegó al hospital en compañía de George, Vieron a Candy y le preguntaron por Albert.

-Sigue en el quirófano.

-¡Dios mío! Que se salve mi sobrino. Tu esposo Terrence ¿Cómo está?

-Él no logró sobrevivir, mi suegro se está encargando de todos los trámites para que nos den el cuerpo.

-George ve con el Duque de Grandchester y ponte a su disposición para ver en que lo puedes apoyar-ordenó la señora Elroy.

George obedeció, el Duque le dijo que lo ayudara a contratar una funeraria para velarlo.

En la comisaria de Chicago la fan desquiciada estaba detenida, su nombre era Dorli Irene May, le advirtieron que si alguien moría la condenarían en la cárcel de por vida.

Ella pensó: Si muere Terrence, me reuniré con él en el más allá.

Albert salió del quirófano pero Candy no pudo quedarse con él pues entregaron el cuerpo de Terry y lo trasladaron a la sala de velación de la funeraria contratada por George.

Candy fue a su residencia para vestirse de luto, al niño lo dejaron al cuidado de su niñera.

La señora Elroy le mandó a decir a Candy que Albert estaba fuera de peligro, ella se sintió un poco aliviada cuando George le dio la noticia.

Los compañeros de Terry de la compañía teatral llegaron para darle el pésame a Eleonor Baker y acompañar a Candy.

A los dos días de su fallecimiento lo enterraron, Albert no pudo asistir porque se estaba recuperando pero no resistía la angustia por no saber el estado en que se encontraba Candy .


	9. Chapter 9

La asesina de Terrence Graham se enteró por los diarios que lo habían enterrado, empezó a planear como quitarse la vida, a las internas las obligaban a limpiar las instalaciones de la cárcel, cuando pudo burlar la vigilancia de los guardias tomó del ácido con que removían el sarro de los inodoros, se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde pues echaba espuma por la boca. Les fue notificado a los Grandchester el acto macabro que cometió Dorli Irene al envenenarse.

-¡Se pudrirá en el infierno!-comentó Eleonor

-Pobre mujer, realmente estaba desquiciada-dijo el Duque

Candy trataba de ser fuerte para consolar a Eleonor, por las noches después de que el niño se dormía ella podía desahogar su tristeza, extrañaba a su esposo pero en sus pensamientos reinaba Albert, no podía estar a su lado para cuidar de él pues sus suegros se hospedaban en sus casa y el Duque le decía como actuar.

Por fin le dieron de alta a Albert en el hospital y él pudo ir a lado de Candy, por prudencia le pidió a la señora Elroy que lo acompañara.

-Señora Candice, la busca el Señor William Andrew.

-Que pase por favor.

Eleonor no se despegaba de Candy ni de su nieto, era normal, quería a Candy como una hija, le estaba agradecida por haber hecho feliz a Terry todos esos años que estuvieron juntos.

Albert entró al salón del té y Candy corrió a sus brazos impulsivamente, él la recibió con ansias y acariciaba su cabello.

-Albert, ¡nunca más lo veré!

-Llora pequeña, desahógate-decía Albert besándola en la frente.

El pequeño Terrence se molestó y se puso en medio de ellos empujando a Albert y abrazándose de su mamá.

-¡No abraces a mi mamá!

El Duque y Eleonor se quedaron extrañados de la actitud de su nieto hacia Albert.

-Suegros, quiero platicar con Albert, iré al jardín con él, Señora Elroy, gracias por visitarme.

-Tenía pendiente esta visita Candice.

-Yo quiero ir contigo mamá.

-No hijo, quédate con tus abuelitos.

Albert y Candy fueron al jardín, el Duque de Grandchester se asomó por la ventana mientras Eleonor y la Señora Elroy conversaban.

Los rubios se alejaron de la vista del Duque, Candy miró a todos lados y se refugió en los brazos de Albert.

-¿Qué haré ahora? Mi suegro quiere que me vaya a Inglaterra con mi hijo, parece que Eleonor y él reanudaron sus relaciones pero lo mantienen en secreto.

-No te vayas Candy, moriré de tristeza si te vas.

-No digas eso, ¡ni se te ocurra morirte! porque eso si no lo resistiría.

Se miraron y se dieron un beso desesperado.

-Tenemos que ser pacientes Candy, en cuanto se cumpla el año podré cortejarte, si lo hiciera ahora seríamos señalados por todos.

-Lo entiendo Albert.

-Tienes que hablar con el niño, para que poco a poco me vaya aceptando, quiero que vengas a Lakewood, diremos que necesitas estar lejos de aquí porque todo te recuerda a Terry.

-Y es cierto, es como si en cualquier momento del día lo veré llegar, lo quise mucho, perdona que te diga esto.

-Lo comprendo tenías que quererlo pues era tu esposo.

-¡No quiero que mi mamá esté a solas con el Señor William!-gritó el niño.

El duque comentó: Llevaré al niño a pasear, necesita distraerse.

Se fueron en un vehículo.

-¿Qué pasa Terry? ¿Por qué esa actitud con William Andrew?-le preguntó el Duque a su nieto

-Porque los escuché conversar, mi mamá se entregó a él.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-También se lo conté a mi papá y él se enojó mucho.

-Es por eso que Terrence no quiso que Candy le dé un padrastro a su hijo, ella le fue infiel con Andrew, No te preocupes Terry yo te vengaré -pensó el Duque.


	10. Chapter 10

Albert y Candy entraron al salón de la residencia Grandchester.

-Señora Eleonor, he convencido a Candy para que se pase unos meses en Lakewood, lo de Terry está reciente y ella necesita superarlo, todo en esta casa le recuerda a él.

\- Pero eso es bueno, que Candy guarde su recuerdo-expresó Eleonor

La señora Elroy intervino: Me acuerdo cuando falleció Anthony, tuvimos que Mandar a Candy a Inglaterra porque estaba sumida en la tristeza.

-Así fue como conocí a Terry- comentó Candy

\- Si, Terry me lo contó muchas veces, pero ahora desearía que el niño guarde el recuerdo de su padre, y para eso es necesario que tú le cuentes cada momento que viviste con él, para que el niño no se olvide de Terry y viva siempre en su mente, para cuando sea mayor si llega a estar en una situación adversa medite ¿ Qué haría mi padre en estas circunstancias? Candy, ahora tu deber es mostrarle al niño el carácter de su padre a través de tus recuerdos.

-Suegra, necesito estar lejos de aquí, todavía sufro el acoso de la prensa, en Lakewood estaré más tranquila.

El duque llegó al salón en ese momento y dijo: Es mejor que nos vayamos todos a Inglaterra, es necesario que mi nieto sea educado para ser mi sucesor. Además tengo el deber de velar por la viuda de mi hijo y mi nieto pues he quedado en representación de Terry.

-Duque Grandchester, nosotros deseamos el bienestar emocional de Candy, es por eso que nos la llevaremos por un tiempo, ya después cuando esté mejor, si ella así lo desea irá a Inglaterra-replicó la señora Elroy.

-En Inglaterra será atendida.

Candy dijo: Me iré a Lakewood con mi hijo, todavía no estoy convencida de ir a Inglaterra, aquí están todos mis conocidos y no quiero ser una carga para nadie.

-No serás una carga Candy, es mi deber como suegro.

-Albert comentó: Entonces también siento que es mí deber velar por el bienestar de Candy, ella es miembro de la familia Andrew.

-Desde que se casó Candy con mi hijo, pertenece a la familia Grandchester.

Candy se sintió presionada pero sacó fuerzas para decir: Iré a Lakewood.

Albert dijo: Después de la lectura del testamento que dejó Terry nos iremos a Lakewood.

Después de que Albert y la señora Elroy se despidieron el Duque Grandchester le dijo a Eleonor que se llevara al pequeño a su habitación porque necesitaba hablar a solas con Candy.

-Candy, mi hijo antes de morir me pidió que me encargara de ti, pero aparte de eso su temor fue que le dieras al niño un padrastro, seré directo contigo, sé que tuviste que ver con William Andrew mientras mi hijo estaba vivo, es por eso que no quiero que estés cerca de él, ¡de ninguna manera permitiré que se lo impongas a mi nieto como su padrastro!.

-No sé de donde ha sacado eso, desde que me casé con Terry le fui fiel, y si…

-No me pondré a investigar más sobre esto, allá tú y tu conciencia, si quieres seguir siendo la amante de Andrew pelearé por la custodia de mi nieto.

-Usted no tiene derechos sobre mi hijo, yo soy su madre ahora le ruego que se vaya de mi casa, todavía que abogué por usted para que Terry lo perdonara así es como me paga.

El Duque Grandchester se fue de la Residencia molesto.

Candy subió a la habitación del niño.

-¿Y el Duque? ¿Se quedó solo en el salón?-preguntó Eleonor.

-Se fue, yo creo que nunca más regresará.

Llegó el día en que se leería el testamento de Terry, fueron convocados a la lectura El Duque de Grandchester, Eleonor Baker y Candy.

El notario leyó : Yo Terrence Granchester en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, dejo todas mis posesiones a mi hijo dejando como única albacea a mi madre Eleonor Baker mientras llega a la mayoría de edad , a continuación nombraré todas las propiedades: El notario fue nombrando cada una de las propiedades.

Al final del testamento decía, mi esposa recibirá la mensualidad que le asigne mi madre lo dejo según su criterio, quiero dejar estipulado que no deseo que mi hijo tenga un padrastro antes desearía que la guardia y custodia se le ceda a mis padres el Duque de Grandchester y mi madre Eleonor Baker.

El Duque al escucharlo sonrió victorioso.

Candy estaba impactada, no podía creer que Terry la dejara en manos de Eleonor y del Duque.

Esa tarde Albert llegó a la Residencia Grandchester, el duque le había dicho a Eleonor que no lo admitiera ahí, ella obedecía todas las disposiciones de él. Candy tuvo que salir para atender a Albert.

-No te preocupes pequeña, sabes que todo lo mío te pertenece- la consolaba.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? Dejó estipulado que preferiría que la guardia y custodia se la cedan a sus padres a que yo le imponga un padrastro a mi hijo.

-Por eso no te preocupes, la Ley estará de tu lado, tengo a los mejores abogados, por lo pronto alista tus cosas para irnos a Lakewood, mañana temprano vendré por ustedes.

-¡Yo no quiero ir!-gritaba el pequeño

-Tú irás donde yo vaya, además esta casa no me pertenece, por lo tanto si yo me voy, tienes que venir conmigo.

-Candy, esta casa también es tuya, tu sabes que yo no te correría de aquí, lo único que deseo es que cumplamos la última voluntad de mi hijo-trataba de convencerla Eleonor para que no se fuera.

-Suegra yo sé que usted es buena, pero debo acatar la Ley, no viviré en esta casa y me llevaré a mi hijo conmigo.

Al día siguiente Albert llegó a buscar a Candy, el niño lloraba y no quería despegarse de sus abuelos.

-No quiero irme de mi casa, déjame con mis abuelos, vete tú sola si quieres.

Albert cargó al niño y lo metió al auto, este pataleaba y daba de golpes.

Después de dos días de camino llegaron a Lakewood, el niño se la pasó llorando todo el trayecto, solo se callaba cuando se quedaba dormido.

Albert lo llevó en brazos a su habitación y lo dejaron al cuidado de una niñera.

En cuanto estuvieron solos se abrazaron.

-Tendremos que ser pacientes, esperaremos un año para que nos casemos.

-Yo no quiero esperar un año para amarte Albert, te necesito, consuélame.

-Pequeña yo…

Candy se desnudó ante él.

 **Hola chicas espero estén bien, deseo que pasen un lindo fin de semana.**

 **Quiero compartirles este versículo.**

Romanos 14:8-9 Reina-Valera 1960 (RVR1960)

 **8** Pues si vivimos, para el Señor vivimos; y si morimos, para el Señor morimos. Así pues, sea que vivamos, o que muramos, del Señor somos.

 **9** Porque Cristo para esto murió y resucitó, y volvió a vivir, para ser Señor así de los muertos como de los que viven.


	11. Chapter 11

Albert al mirar su cuerpo desnudo, no pudo contenerse y se acercó a ella para besarla quería saciar su sed con el néctar de su boca.

-No sabes cuantas veces he soñado con este momento Candy.

-Ahora es real Albert, yo trataba de no pensar en ti cuando él me hacía suya. Ámame, deseo que entres en mí.

Albert la recorrió a besos, no dejó ningún rincón sin acariciarla con sus labios, se fue desnudando poco a poco, Candy acarició su miembro y eso lo enloqueció por completo, ella no quería pensar en nada más pero cuando Albert la penetró sintió la diferencia, su amado la llenaba por completo, el trató de hacerlo lentamente para que se adaptara a él, ella gemía de placer cada vez que el entraba en ella.

-Te amo pequeña-decía mientras la poseía

Terminaron el acto de amor y se durmieron abrazados, el llanto del pequeño despertó a Candy.

-¡Mami! ¿Dónde estás?

Candy fue corriendo a su habitación, Albert fue tras ella, pero escuchó que el niño dijo:

-¡Quiero irme de aquí! extraño a mamá Eleonor, vamos con mis abuelitos. ¡No quiero estar cerca del Señor William!

-Hijo, estaremos por un tiempo aquí, este es un lugar muy hermoso, mañana iremos a cabalgar, estoy segura que te gustará montar un caballo.

-¿No son peligrosos?

-A tu papá le gustaba cabalgar ¿No te gustaría aprender a ti?

-Sí, ¿Quién me va enseñar?

-Albert

-Entonces ¡No quiero!, quédate aquí conmigo, ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?

-Quería que descansaras

-Me dejaste con una perfecta desconocida.

-Perdona amor.

Albert cerró la puerta, deseaba tanto que Candy durmiera a su lado, pero comprendía que el pequeño Terry era la prioridad para que se sintiera a gusto en Lakewood.

Al siguiente día Candy vistió al pequeño Terry, ella se arregló y bajaron al comedor, Albert los esperaba ansiosos.

-Buenos días Albert-dijo Candy con una sonrisa

Albert se puso de pie y fue alcanzar a Candy para ayudarla con la silla.

Les sirvieron el desayuno y Terry comentó:

-¡Esto sale asqueroso! Extraño la comida de mi casa.

-Es cuestión de que te adaptes, apúrate para que vayas a elegir el caballo que montarás-dijo Candy

-Terry, te regalaré el caballo que más te guste-le prometió Albert

-¡No quiero ningún regalo de usted!

Terminaron de desayunar y fueron a las caballerizas, el niño vio un caballo blanco y se acordó que había un retrato en su casa donde su papá estaba montado en uno similar.

-¡Yo quiero el caballo blanco!

-¿Entonces si quieres que te lo regale? -Preguntó Albert

-Sólo quiero montarlo

Les ensillaron los caballos, Albert se subió primero para luego ayudarlo a subir.

-No quiero ir contigo, yo quiero montar con mi mamá

-Montaré con él Albert- dijo Candy para no molestar a su hijo.

-Está bien pequeña, yo los seguiré

Candy se subió al caballo y el niño no quería que Albert lo ayudara a montar, por lo que Candy tuvo que estirarse para darle la mano.

Se fueron cabalgando y llegaron a la cascada.

-¡Mamá quiero nadar!

-Ahora el agua está muy fría, en verano es la época adecuada para practicar la natación.

-Entonces, ¿para que me trajeron a ver la cascada si no podré nadar en ella? Son malos. ¡quiero regresar!

Albert pensó: El niño me odia ¿Qué podré hacer para ganarme su cariño?

Nuevamente llegó la noche, Candy esperó a que se durmiera Terry, sigilosamente fue a la habitación de Albert.

Albert un poco preocupado dijo: Si se despierta llorará como anoche.

-Lo sé, pero quiero estar contigo por unos momentos.

-Oh Candy, he sufrido por no poderme acercar a ti, este pequeño es muy celoso.

-Calla y hazme tuya otra vez.

Ni dos veces esperó Albert que se lo dijera y nuevamente se amaron, Candy se fue a lado de su hijo después de yacer con Albert.

Al siguiente día visitaron el portal de las rosas, el niño quiso cortar una y se espinó, Albert rápidamente quiso auxiliarlo.

-¡Tu no! Mi mamá es enfermera ¿A quién se le ocurre sembrar estas flores tan peligrosas? Nada de lo que hay en este lugar me gusta, ¡Ya quiero regresar a Chicago!

Un Abogado le aconsejaba al Duque de Grandchester que secuestraran a su nieto y se lo llevaran a Inglaterra ya que tenía más influencias y podría ganar el caso de guardia y custodia del niño. Ellos empezaron a planear como llevar a cabo el acto.

Era continuo el rechazo que sufría Albert por parte del pequeño, pasaron dos meses en esa situación, el resistía todo por amor a Candy.

Albert tenía que ir a Chicago para reunirse con unos socios, la señora Elroy llegó a Lakewood para acompañar a Candy.

Candy acompañó al niño mientras jugaba en el jardín, vio que se acercó un auto, se bajó el Duque de Grandchester y Terry fue corriendo hacia él.

-He venido por ti, ¿te quieres venir conmigo a Inglaterra?

-Sí

-Tu mamá no querrá venir con nosotros pero si vienes conmigo, ella se verá obligada a seguirnos.

-Vámonos ya no quiero seguir en este lugar.

Candy se acercó a ellos, en ese momento se subieron rápidamente al auto, ella los persiguió corriendo. Se tropezó y se cayó al suelo

-¡Terry! ¡Hijo!-gritaba Candy desesperada

El niño en el auto abrazaba a Eleonor.

-Abuelita ¿Tú crees que mi mamá nos seguirá a Inglaterra?

-Si te ama realmente, si nos seguirá.

Fueron auxiliar a Candy quien estaba tirada llorando por el niño, rápidamente dieron aviso a Albert.

La señora Elroy tuvo que mandar a llamar un médico pues Candy se sentía muy mal.

-No le voy a mentir Señora Elroy, si la muchacha no guarda reposo, puede perder al bebé que está esperando-dijo el médico.


	12. Chapter 12

La señora Elroy asombrada miró a Candy quien bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Doctor le pido que me deje las indicaciones para cuidar de la viuda de Grandchester.

Mientras el médico hacía sus anotaciones Candy comentó: ¡Tengo que ir tras ellos! De seguro el Duque se lo llevará a Inglaterra.

El médico objetó diciendo: Señora Candice, usted no está en condiciones de viajar, el dolor de perder a su esposo la ha debilitado se puede notar en su rostro palidecido y en su delgadez, yo no aprobaría un viaje, se pone en riesgo usted y a esa criatura que se está formando en su vientre.

-Yo me encargaré que sus instrucciones se sigan al pie de la letra- estipuló La señora Elroy arqueando la ceja.

El médico partió prometiendo que regresaría al día siguiente para darle seguimiento al tratamiento de Candy.

No te cuestionaré sobre el padre del bebé que esperas pero por el tiempo que lleva tu embarazo seguramente es un Andrew, ¿Verdad que estoy en lo cierto Candice?

-Si señora Elroy, este bebé es un Andrew.

-En cuanto venga William se casarán, este niño debe nacer sin que haya escándalos o rumores a su alrededor, por lo que estarás recluida aquí en Lakewood hasta que eso suceda, quizás cuando el bebé tenga dos años se podrán presentar en público como la familia Andrew sin dar tantas explicaciones.

-¡Pero señora Elroy yo tengo que ir a buscar a mi hijo Terrence!

\- ¿Y así dices amar a William? ¿Matarás al producto de tu amor con él para ir atrás de un hijo que goza de excelente salud y que por el momento no corre peligro?

-Señora Elroy yo amo a William pero mi deber de madre …

-Tu deber de madre es no exponer al peligro a tu hijo que crece dentro de ti, ¿No te imaginas lo hermoso que será cuando nazca? Rubio como William, posiblemente con esos ojos azules.

-Esos ojos azules que tanto amo ¡Es verdad! también debo proteger a este bebé, cuando nazca Albert y yo podremos ir por mi hijo Terrence.

Albert llegó tan rápido como pudo de Chicago, la tía Elroy estaba en el salón del té con Candy enseñándole a tejer.

-Buenas tardes

-¡Albert!

Candy quiso correr a sus brazos pero la señora Elroy la agarró por la muñeca para que no se parara.

-Pequeña ¿Cómo sigues? En cuanto el médico te dé de alta viajaremos para buscar a Terry.

-Candice no puede viajar, está contraindicado para ella-intervino Elroy

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tiene alguna enfermedad crónica? Si fuera así con más razón viajaríamos para que le den tratamiento en Europa.

Albert notó que la señora Elroy no paraba de tejer.

-¿Tía cómo puedes tejer en estos momentos? ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Estoy enseñándole a Candy a Tejer unos zapatitos para el próximo William Andrew

-¿Pero quién…? ¿Qué dices unos zapatitos para…? Acaso Candy…

Albert miró a Candy quien sonrió levemente, él fue hacia ella y se hincó agarrándole las manos-Candy ¿me darás un hijo?

-El doctor dijo que estoy embarazada.

-¡Candy me haces el hombre más dichoso de la tierra! ¡Te amo! ¡Gracias pequeña! Me llenas de felicidad.

Albert la besaba por todo el rostro, no sabía qué hacer con ella, la señora Elroy se aclaró la garganta-¡Por favor no olviden que estoy presente!

-¡Yo mismo haré la cuna! Es más ¡en todas nuestras propiedades decoraremos una recámara para él.

-Puede ser niña-

-No, el primogénito de William tiene que ser un niño.

-Oh señora Elroy, ¿Quiere decir que si es niña no la va a querer?

-¡Por supuesto que la voy a querer! Rosemary era mayor que William y la amaba como si fuera mi hija, solo que esta vez deseo que el primer bebé de William sea varón.

-Entonces hay que decorar las habitaciones con colores que no sean ni azul ni rosa-sugirió Albert entusiasmado.

-William dile a George que ordene todo para que se casen cuanto antes, este niño debe ser legítimo.

-Si tía, no podremos esperar el año de luto…

Pasaron los días y Candy se afligía por el pequeño Terrence, le escribía cartas, pero estas no llegaban a su destino sino eran interceptadas por el Duque.

-Mi mamá no me quiere, no vino por mí-Lloraba el pequeño

-Nos tienes a nosotros-trataba de consolarlo Eleonor.

El Duque de Grandchester presentaba a Eleonor como la institutriz de Terrence aunque de nada servía pues toda la nobleza de Inglaterra sabía quién era ella.

Empezaron con los preparativos para la boda entre los rubios, sería algo íntimo pues no querían rumores tenían que proteger el buen nombre de Candy.

Albert, en sus ratos libres tallaba la madera para la cuna de su bebé, también hacía hermosas figuras de animalitos para que le sirvieran de juguetes.

Candy lloraba por su hijo cuando nadie la veía, no quería que Albert se sintiera mal por su sufrimiento un día llegó a pensar: Si no me hubiese entregado a Albert... ¡Pero lo amo! y amo a este niño que crece dentro de mi, Pequeño Terry espero que algún día puedas perdonarme

 **Chicas este fic está llegando a su fin**


	13. Chapter 13

En Lakewood se hizo una pequeña ceremonia para el casamiento de Albert y Candy, invitaron sólo a los más allegados a la pareja, eran aproximadamente cien adultos más los niños del hogar de Pony llevaron un ministro para que les diera su bendición, Albert hubiese querido darle a su esposa una boda digna de una princesa pero las circunstancias los obligaban a que fuera todo en secreto, sin embargo aunque fuesen pocas personas los Andrew habían preparado un suculento banquete para celebrar el acontecimiento, habían puesto la vajilla más elegante que tenían así como sus cubiertos de plata, no había pareja entre los Andrew que en sus caras se le notara, lo enamorados que estaban, todo hubiese sido perfecto si el pequeño Terry estuviera acompañando a Candy, en ese día tan importante para ella.

Los niños del hogar de Pony estaban contentos, visitar esa mansión parecida a un castillo fue como un sueño para ellos, esa noche Albert y Candy se fueron a la cabaña, ya que los niños y algunos familiares se quedarían hospedados en la mansión.

En la noche de bodas, Albert estaba un poco nervioso por el embarazo de Candy.

-Temo dañarlo- susurró mientras la besaba en la frente

Candy pensó: No le quiero decir que mientras estaba embarazada, Terry me tomaba en esas condiciones.

-No te preocupes por eso, sabes a las embarazadas les da muchas ganas de tener relaciones, es algo normal.

Albert la miró con deseo, ¿Entonces no habrá problemas si te hago mía esta noche?

-No creo.

Albert se acomodó para llenarla de caricias, exploró todo su cuerpo— ahora estoy amando a mi esposa, ya no estamos cometiendo pecado, ante Dios somos marido y mujer.

Se posicionó para entrar en ella hasta de que los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

Pasaron los meses y llegó el día en que Candy tendría a su bebé.

Todo Lakewood estaba de fiesta, nacería el sucesor del clan Andrew.

Albert recorría todo el pasillo del segundo piso ya tenía a Elroy mareada con tantas vueltas que daba, se escuchaban los gritos de su amada, él quería entrar para darle ánimo, pero el doctor Martin no lo dejó porque según el, todos los esposos reaccionaban mal y se desmayaban y luego tenían que atenderlos a ellos en lugar de la que estaba en trabajo de parto.

Se escuchó el llanto de un bebé, era largo y rubio, lo bañaron y se lo dieron a Candy para que lo amamantara pero ella lo rechazó, pues sintió de nuevo los dolores.

-¡Viene otro bebé en camino! –exclamó el doctor

Era una hermosa niña.

Esos bebés eran amados por todos los Andrew, cuando cumplieron 4 meses Candy intentó ir a Inglaterra pero la niña se enfermó por lo que desistió de ir en ese momento.

Durante ese tiempo el Duque de Grandchester le envenenó la mente de Terry contra su madre.

Eleonor no dejó de ser solamente la amante del Duque, ella dejó su carrera de Actriz para cuidar de su nieto.

Cuando los niños Andrew cumplieron un año decidieron ir a buscar al pequeño Terrence, llegaron a la mansión del Duque de Grandchester los pasaron al salón principal, Albert cargaba al niño y Candy a la bebé.

-¿Cómo se atreven a venir a mi casa como si nada hubiese pasado? Ustedes traen el producto de su pecado y multiplicado.

-¡Mis hijos no son producto del pecado sino del amor! ¡William y yo estamos casados! No vine a verlo a usted sino a mi hijo.

-Después de dos años tienes la desfachatez de presentarte, mandaré a llamar a mi nieto, pero no creo que se acuerde de ti.

-¡Es mi hijo! Lucharé hasta que me lo devuelvan.

-Lo llamaré y tú misma le preguntarás si quiere irse contigo a América.

Tocó la campana de servicio, la ama de llaves entró al salón para recibir indicaciones.

-Traiga a mi nieto, dígale que una desconocida vino a visitarlo.

Cuando el pequeño Terry entró al salón y vio a sus medios hermanos se le endureció el corazón.

Candy le dio la bebé a Albert y fue hacia Terry.

-Hijo, he venido por ti.

-Yo no la conozco señor, no se dé lo que me habla.

-Soy tu madre

-Esa mujer que menciona, nunca me amó ni a mi padre, así que no quiero verla.

-Terry hijo, tu abuelo nos separó…

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Los hechos hablan por sí solos! Ni esperaste a que muriera mi padre para estar con…

-No digas eso, yo siempre respeté a tu padre mientras estuvo vivo.

Candy se agachó hacia a su hijo para estar abrazarlo pero el niño la empujó y le escupió la cara.

Albert quiso reprenderlo pero Candy dijo: No te dejaré con este hombre quien siempre despreció a tu papá.

-Yo no iré a ningún lado, seré el próximo duque de Grandchester.

-Hijo, mira a tus hermanos, podemos ser una hermosa familia.

-Albert y Candy lucharon por la custodia de Terry contra el duque de Grandchester quien presentó "Pruebas" en contra de Candy indicando que llevaba una vida disoluta y el juez rechazó su demanda. El abuelo de Terrence había usado todas sus influencias para ganar el caso.

Candy y Albert regresaron derrotados a Chicago.

William Andrew y Jane Andrew fueron niños muy amados por sus padres, Candy guardaba las esperanzas que algún día su hijo mayor recapacitara y se reconciliaran, pero eso nunca sucedería pues el Duque de Grandchester se cercioraba que no recibiera correspondencia de Candy.

En el jardín de la mansión Andrew en Chicago, Candy y Albert armaron un picnic para convivir con sus hijos, ellos tenían cumplidos 5 años, los niños corrían hasta la casita del árbol, en ese momento Candy le dio la noticia a su amado esposo que esperaban otro bebé.

La Señora Elroy desde la ventana reflexionaba, Candy la huérfana que una vez adoptó William se ha convertido en la matriarca del Clan Andrew y le ha provisto de un heredero a los Grandchester. ¿Quien iba a decir que en su vientre se formarían dos estirpes?

Le estoy agradecida, por ella pude ver la nueva generación Andrew.

 **FIN**


	14. Chapter 14

**Epílogo**

La familia Andrew se había ido a pasar el verano a su villa de Escocia ya había pasado la segunda guerra mundial lo mellizos tenían 15 años cumplidos.

-¿Qué pasa Candy? actúas raro

-Este lugar me trae recuerdos de mi adolescencia.

-Sí, recuerdo muy bien las palabras de ese diario, casi todo trataba de Terry.

-¡Nunca más lo volví abrir por respeto a ti! Por eso te lo cedí.

-Ya no hablemos sobre eso porque me pongo celoso.

-¿Quién iba a decir que te ibas a volver posesivo?

-Tenemos tres hijos, y ustedes son mi vida, es mi deber cuidarlos aunque tú lo veas como posesión.

Los rubios se dieron un apasionado beso.

-¡Ay no otra vez!-interrumpió el hijo mayor de los Andrew

-¡William! ¿Por qué no te gusta que tu papá y yo nos mostremos afecto?

-No es que no me guste, de ver dan ganas y por ahora mi papá no me dejará tener novia ¡Quiere que me case después de los 30 así como él!

-Lo siento William, pero tú eres mi sucesor y tienes responsabilidades…

-¡Ya lo sé! Todos los días me lo repetía la tía Elroy que en paz descanse.

Jane ¿Dónde vas?

-Quiero cabalgar por la orilla del río.

-Que te acompañe William o tu hermanita

-¡Mamá por favor!

-No saldrás sola.

-Candy déjala que vaya sola, yo luego iré por ella.

-¿Por qué quisiste venir a este lugar Terrence?

-Abuelita, este lugar te debe traer hermosos recuerdos ¿No es así? Aquí pasaron mi abuelo, mi padre y tú…

-Sí y aquí mismo me reconcilié con tu padre.

-Extraño a mi abuelo, ahora que soy el Duque de Grandchester quiero hacerle varías mejorías a este lugar, no quiero que parezca lúgubre.

-Hijo, si no quieres casarte con la chica que impuso tu abuelo, no tienes qué hacerlo.

-No solo mi abuelo la impuso

-Ya el murió, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.

-Soy el Duque ahora Eleonor y debo llevar este título dignamente.

-Por ahora iré a dar un recorrido por la zona, Raquel está en su siesta ¿Quieres acompañarme a cabalgar?

-¡Por favor! ¿Te quieres quedar sin abuela también? ¿Quieres que me desarme toda ?

-ja,ja,ja, me gusta tu humor Eleonor, tu carácter cambió tras la muerte de mi abuelo. Dime algo ¿No te pesa haber dejado tu carrera de actriz por cuidar de mí?

-Nunca me arrepentiré de eso, le doy gracias a Dios por el privilegio que me dio al permitirme cuidar de ti, lo que no pude hacer por tu padre.

-Si se despierta Raquel dile que no tardaré.

Terry salió a cabalgar, mientras Eleonor se quedó recordando a su hijo.

Unos perros salvajes asustaron al caballo de Jane y este se desbocó, el freno se le había soltado de la mano y se sostenía de la silla, Terry vio que la chica estaba en peligro y cabalgó hacia ella poniéndose a la par con su caballo para poder controlarlo.

Jane estaba muy asustada.

Muchacha ¿Estás bien?

¡Gracias por haberme ayudado! pensé que iba a morir.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sintieron extraños.

-Soy Jane

-Mucho gusto en conocerte aunque sea en estas circunstancias ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-No gracias, si se enteran mis padres no querrán que vuelva a salir sola otra vez, son muy sobreprotectores.

-¿Ambos viven?

-Si

-Eres afortunada Jane, yo vivo con mi abuela paterna, Tienes unos hermosos ojos azules así como el cielo despejado!— Eres muy linda Jane.

-Gracias, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-¿No me vas a dar las gracias?

-Pensé que ya se las había dado.

Terry se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla, ella se sonrojó

-¿Quieres venir a mi villa?

-No creo que sea correcto.

-Estoy con mi abuela y mí prometida, no estaremos solos aunque no me incomodaría ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- 15 años.

-Estás muy chica todavía, no quiero meterme en problemas, así que no te preocupes no intentaré nada.

Terry la llevó a su villa, Eleonor estaba tomando el té.

-Abuelita traje una visita.

-Buenas tardes señora

-Buenas tardes…

-Soy Jane

-Jane ¡Qué lindo nombre! Me recuerdas a alguien.

-¡Ya esta niña se tardó! William ve a buscarla por los alrededores-Ordenó Albert

-¡Si papá! En seguida.

-¿Cómo se llama usted señora?

-Soy Eleonor Baker

-¿Usted fue actriz?

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Entonces él es…

-Soy el Duque Terrence Grandchester—contestó sonriéndole seductoramente.

Jane se puso un poco nerviosa, había escuchado llorar a su mamá varias veces por Terry su hermano.

-¡Tengo que irme!

-Pero si acabas de llegar, no seas descortés pequeña pecosa

Jane lo miró asustada no podía disimular su sorpresa.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres Jane?

-¡Jane! ¡Jane! ¿Dónde estás?—gritaba William

-Han venido por mí, es mi hermano, tengo que irme.

Raquel salió de la habitación de huéspedes.

-Terrence ¿Quién es tu acompañante?

-La acabo de conocer, su caballo se desbocó y la rescaté.

-Soy Jane y debo irme, escucho a mi hermano llamándome

-Lo haré pasar

-¡No por favor!

-Hey muchacho ven acá! Tengo a tu hermana

William se bajó del caballo y fue hacia la casa, Raquel salió para ver quién era, Jane salió rápidamente.

-William, gracias por venir por mí.

-Buenas tardes soy…

-Vámonos

-Jane, permíteme saludar

Raquel le sonrió a William, ellos se gustaron al instante.

-Soy el Duque de Grandchester y ella es mi prometida Raquel.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy William—Se le había borrado la sonrisa del rostro.

-¡Vámonos! Dejemos a los tortolos no hay que hacer mal tercio.

-Quédense a tomar el té—les invitó Raquel.

William miró a su hermano mayor desconcertado, no sabía que reacción tener.

-Será en otra ocasión, mis padres están preocupados por Jane.

-¿No nos invitan a su villa? ¿Después que salvé a tu hermana?

-Primero le diremos a nuestros padres, conforme a lo que ellos digan les traeré la invitación.

-Está bien, estaré esperándola, no creo que sus padres sean tan descorteses como ustedes.

Ellos sonrieron y se fueron

-¿Qué haremos? Es Terrence nuestro hermano mayor

-No quiero que se nos echen a perder las vacaciones, no quiero que le digamos nada a nuestros padres.

 **Chicas aquí está la primera parte del Epílogo a petición del público. Si me animan subo rápido el próximo. Saludos.**


	15. Chapter 15

Terrence se quedó pensando en Jane : ¡Es una chica hermosa! me ha llamado tanto la atención, preguntaré mañana en el pueblo si conocen a los rubios.

Terry fue con Raquel al pueblo él preguntó al comerciante más concurrido de la región sobre los visitantes del verano.

-¿Rubios ha dicho? Sólo que sean los Andrew, ellos tienen una semana que llegaron, están por las vacaciones de verano.

-¡No puede ser! entonces esa chica podría ser mi media hermana.

-¿Sabe si la vive la señora Andrew?

-Si también el Señor William Andrew.

-¿Qué pasa Terry? De pronto has dejado de sonreír- preguntó Raquel

-Nada, no me hagas caso.

Terry se puso de mal humor en todo el camino se comportó grosero con su prometida a tal punto que cuando llegaron a la villa se metió a su habitación a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Terry? Raquel entró corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me enteré en el pueblo que los Andrew están pasando las vacaciones de verano en su villa.

Eleonor no se sorprendió.

-¿Qué ocurre? Parece que ya lo sabías.

-Terry es tiempo que Candice y tu dialoguen, yo no te voy a durar toda la vida y necesitarás los consejos de tu…

-¡Ella no es mi madre! ¡Me abandonó para casarse con ese hombre!

-Hijo tu abuelo que en paz descanse, ¿Cómo decírtelo? El…

-¿Por qué quieres hablar mal de él ahora que no puede defenderse porque está muerto?

-Lo amé Terry, pero reconozco sus errores, el me separó de tu padre e hizo lo mismo contigo, te separó de tu madre y te alimentó el odio hacia ellos, Candice fue a buscarte, ella me escribió que no pudo ir antes porque su embarazo era de alto riesgo, después supe que fueron mellizos, tu abuelo me amenazó con dejarme si seguía en contacto con ella y ya no podría verte nunca más, por lo que desde ese momento nunca más le respondí una carta, hasta que falleció tu abuelo William Andrew se contactó conmigo para darme el pésame y para preguntar por ti. Es por eso que te hablé de esta Villa para que quisieras visitarla y así algún verano encontrarte con ellos.

-¡Ese desgraciado! Sedujo a mi madre para que engañara a mi padre.

-¡Tengo las cartas de Candy! ahí dice como sucedió todo

-¡No las quiero leer! ¡No quiero tener contacto con ellos!

Terry salió enojado de su villa, montó su caballo y fue a la villa de los Andrew.

Escondido atrás de un árbol vio que Candy estaba jugando con su hija más pequeña.

-Sigue igual, así la recuerdo, hermosa, ella le ha dado su cariño a los hijos que tuvo con él. Mis hermanas son bonitas por ella.

Terry vio que Albert se unió al juego de las rubias: ¡Desgraciado! El me robó a mi madre.

Raquel salió a pasear por los alrededores, se sentía triste por la actitud de Terry hacia ella.

-Es muy guapo el Duque de Grandchester pero la amargura que hay en su corazón no dejará que seamos felices, quisiera romper el compromiso pero hay muchos intereses de por medio.

William hijo tiraba piedras al río pensando en su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué reacción tendrá mi mamá si lo ve? Siempre la encuentro llorando en su habitación cuando mi papá no está, mira su retrato lamentándose, ella nos ha dado todo su amor pero no ha sido del todo feliz.

-Hola

-Señorita Raquel ¿Verdad?

-Sí, ¡Me alegra encontrarte por aquí! Me he perdido y no hallo la forma de regresar a la villa de los Grandchester.

-Entonces las escoltaré.

Will la ayudó para que se subiera al caballo, él no se subió por respeto., el guiaba el caballo con la soga caminando a lado de él.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-15 años

-¡Que dices! Pensé que tenías 20

-Quizás es porque soy alto para mi edad.

-Aparte por tus músculos, perdón por ser atrevida al decírtelo.

-No hay cuidado.

-Yo tengo 17 años.

-¿Y para cuando te casarás con el Duque de Grandchester?

-En diciembre.

-¡Tan pronto! Me imagino que están muy enamorados.

-La verdad es que es muy atractivo, mis amigas me envidian porque soy su prometida, pero tiene un carácter horrible, me aterra pensar que pasaré toda mi vida soportando su mal humor.

-No sólo se debe aceptar lo bueno de una persona sino también sus defectos.

-Pero él es grosero conmigo.

-Siento mucho que pienses así.

-Claro, como es de tu propio sexo lo defiendes.

William sonrió , Terry estaba enfurecido por no encontrar a Raquel, quería desquitarse con alguien.

Los vio llegar juntos William la ayudó a bajar del caballo.

-¡Suelta a mi prometida! ¿la quieres seducir? ¡Eres como tu padre! Que no respeta a la mujer ajena.

-No, Duque de Grandchester, ella estaba…

-No me expliques nada, sé lo que tengo que hacer contigo

Terry se fue hacia su hermano y lo agredió, Will no quería meter ni las manos.

-Duque, déjeme yo no lo he agraviado.

-Eres como tu Padre, te odio

-¡Terry suelta a tu hermano!

-¡No es mi hermano! Ningún engendro de William Andrew es mi hermano.

William se dio cuenta que ya sabía quién era, se levantó del suelo, se subió a su caballo y se fue.

Cuando llegó a su casa, sus padres se asustaron por verle el rostro amoratado

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

-No es nada

-¿Cómo que no es nada? dime para que tome cartas en el asunto-ordenó Albert

-Papá déjame arreglar mis asuntos como un hombre

-Eres un muchacho todavía déjame intervenir.

-No te diré quién me agredió.

 **Chicas esto se alargó, pero ya terminé uno de mis fics llamado El la ama, ella lo ama, ellos se aman y pues esta semana subí la actualización de los consuegros, El lazo que me une a ti, mi dulce enemiga se robó mi corazón entre otras.**


	16. Chapter 16

William se retiró a su habitación y su hermana lo fue siguiendo.

-Will ¿Quién te golpeó? Fue Terry ¿Verdad? ¿Cuál fue el motivo?

-A ti no te puedo esconder nada, su novia se perdió y la escolté a la villa Grandchester, el salió directamente para agredirme, ya sabe quién soy.

-Vamos a convencer a nuestro padre para que nos vayamos de aquí, total tenemos más propiedades en el Reino Unido.

-¿Quieres que le ocultemos a mi mamá que su hijo mayor está a pocos kilómetros de ella? No se me hace justo, creo que tiene derecho de verlo, quizás puedan reconciliarse.

-Yo no quiero que mi mamá sufra, recuerda que mi papá nos contó que Terry le escupió la cara.

-No vamos hacer nada, si mi mamá se encuentra con Terry será cosa de Dios.

Al día siguiente Candy salió muy temprano de la villa, había una espesa neblina, Albert ni se dio cuenta que se había ido de su lado, ella caminó hacia la orilla del lago.

Terry también salió de su casa antes de desayunar, quería encontrarse con Jane para conversar sobre sus padres. De pronto Candy escuchó los cascos del caballo, ella trató de visualizar quien era vio a su hijo y lo confundió con Terrence, ella se desmayó.

Terry rápidamente se bajó del caballo.

-¡Mamá! Despierta

Candy no reaccionaba, entonces él la subió a su caballo y la llevó a la villa de los Andrew, William estaba jugando con su hermanita pequeña cuando vieron que Terry se acercaba con Candy en brazos.

Will se acercó corriendo junto con la niña.

-Se desmayó cuando me vio, cárgala

Will cargó a su mamá—Gracias por traerla.

-Si por mi fuera la hubiese dejado que se muriera de frío, Pero creo que su hija más pequeña todavía la necesita.

Will no comentó nada y metió a Candy a la casa, Albert en cuanto la vio, fue corriendo y ayudó a su hijo.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-Se desmayó

-Eso puedo notarlo pero ¿Por qué de desmayó? Mejor luego me explicas, primero ve al pueblo por el médico.

-Papá, la trajo un joven en un caballo blanco, su imagen era como la foto que mi mamá tiene en su joyero.

-¿Cuál foto?

-Bueno atrás de esa foto dice…

-Deja de andar de chismosa, recuerda que esos son los recuerdos de mamá y nosotros no debemos husmear en sus cosas-dijo Jane reprendiendo a su hermanita.

Terry se metió a su habitación y empezó a romper todo lo que tenía a la mano, Eleonor y su prometida escuchaban los destrozos que hacía pero no se atrevieron a intervenir.

-Es como la recuerdo, sólo que con varias canas en su cabellera rizada, sigue hermosa, tengo que irme de aquí, me hace daño verla.

Pasó una semana de ese incidente, Candy no se acordaba de lo que había pasado.

Albert se fue con William al pueblo a comprar despensa, Terry vio que Candy salió al jardín para jugar con su hija menor, le dio celos al escuchar las risas, luego jane se unió al juego.

-¡No lo soporto más!

Terry fue hacia ellas, Candy se asombró al verlo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿acaso un fantasma?

-Te has dedicado a ellas, han sido amadas por ti, en cambio a mí me abandonaste, nunca me quisiste,¡sólo has querido a las hijos que tuviste con tu amante!

-Terry hijo, ¿Eres tú? Por un momento mi mente retrocedió y pensé que era tu padre, todos estos años he llorado por no tenerte a mi lado, tu decidiste quedarte con tu abuelo, te mandé varias cartas para ver si querías recibirme pero nunca obtuve respuesta.

-No luchaste por mí, mi abuelo te propuso ir con nosotros a Inglaterra, pero tu escogiste a tu amante.

-Él te raptó, yo quise ir atrás de ustedes pero tuve amenaza de aborto y tuve que quedarme…

-Ellos siempre han sido tu prioridad por ser hijos del hombre que verdaderamente amas, a mi padre nunca lo quisiste.

-Terry no hagas más acusaciones, nuestra madre siempre ha llorado tu ausencia.

-Entonces me regocijo que no ha sido del todo feliz, me alegra que ella también tenga amargura en su corazón como yo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

-¡Sólo vine a decirte que odio a todos los Andrew! Y a pedirte que nunca te atrevas a buscarme.


	17. Chapter 17

Terry salió corriendo de la propiedad de los Andrew fue hasta su caballo y llegó a todo galope a la villa de los Grandchester.

A Candy la llevaron a su recamara, sus dos hijas se quedaron cuidando de ella, cuándo regresaron los hombres de la casa se extrañaron que no hubiera nadie en el salón de lectura y fueron a la recámara principal, encontraron a Candy en un mar de lágrimas, sus hijas trataban de consolarla.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Vino Terry nuestro hermano mayor y le dijo cosas horribles a mi mamá.

-¿Terrence está aquí?

-Sí.

-¡Ahora mismo hablaré con el! ¡No tiene ningún derecho de hacerte sentir mal!-dijo Albert indignado.

-¡No! No quiero que lo molestes-Lo detuvo Candy- Él tiene razón, he sido una mala madre.

-¡No digas eso! Mamá nosotros tres te amamos, te has dado por completo a tu familia, ¿Acaso vale más lo que te diga él? escúchanos, nosotros no te juzgamos, no sufras más por él.

-¡Alisten sus cosas que nos iremos de aquí! No quiero que ese muchacho cada vez que se le dé la gana venga a humillarte.

Eleonor había dejado en la cama de Terry las cartas de Candy, el en cuanto las vio las agarró para quemarlas, de una de ellas cayó una foto de Candy, él la recogió y la contempló:

-¡Mamá! Me hiciste falta, mi abuelo me formó para ser el Duque de Grandchester, todos lo reverenciaban y a mí, pero ha sido una vida tan vacía y falsa, ninguno de los que me rodean me aprecian, aunque Eleonor trató de darse por completo, yo siempre añoré a mi familia, tu, mi padre y yo. Sabía que si me regresaba a Estados Unidos contigo no sería el heredero principal de la familia Andrew, por eso preferí mi título y la herencia de mi abuelo, siempre me hablaba de sus propiedades, de la servidumbre que tendría a mí cargo, que todo el mundo estaría a mis pies, me sembraron en el corazón la ambición y el odio hacia ustedes, al verte jugar con mis hermanas, recordé nuestros días felices cuando mi padre vivía, William Andrew siempre fue su sombra, siempre acechando hasta que enviudaste. Siento tanta amargura y pesar.

Terry leyó cada una de las cartas de Candy no salió de su habitación, Eleonor y su prometida no quisieron preguntarle lo que le pasaba, decidieron esperar hasta que él quisiera contarles.

Al día siguiente Raquel fue a la habitación de Terry.

-Terry, tenemos que hablar.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar a mi habitación?

-Será la última vez que nos veamos

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que me iré a Londres, en este momento rompo mi compromiso contigo, no quiero estar ligada a un hombre violento, que le gusta humillar a las personas, tienes mucho rencor en tu corazón, la vida es muy corta para estar amargado, no quiero parecerme a ti.

-¡Está bien! Haz lo que se te antoje no me interesa, tampoco te amo.

-Eso lo sé bien, si me amaras hubieras procurado enamorarme, pero no lo hiciste.

-No es correcto que te vayas sola, yo mismo te llevaré con tus padres, venimos juntos y así nos iremos.

Terry pensó: Está bien así para que no tenga la tentación de ver a mi madre y a mis hermanos.

Los Andrew y los grandchester fueron a la estación de tren y ahí se encontraron, Terry vio a sus hermanos y a Candy.

Eleonor quería ir hacia Candy pero Terry la agarró por el brazo.

-Quiero hablar con Candy

-¿Para qué?

-Para pedirle perdón por no tener el suficiente valor de enfrentar a tu abuelo.

-No tienes que…

-Déjame, no soy una niña.

Eleonor fue hacia Candy, Albert y Terry cruzaron miradas.

-No podría ser amigo de ese traidor-pensaba Terry.

Candy y Eleonor se abrazaron.

-Candy, Terry te necesita, su corazón todavía no ha sanado, así como lograste que mi hijo me perdonara haz que tu hijo te perdone.

-Albert no quiere que él siga diciéndome cosas hirientes, es por eso que decidimos irnos, pero quien iba a decir que ustedes pensaban lo mismo.

Terry miró a sus hermanas y les sonrió pero ellas voltearon al mismo tiempo la cara, y se sintió mal por ese acto.

Los chicos se quedaron en un compartimento familiar, Albert y Candy en otro.

-Ahora vengo-dijo Candy dejando solo a Albert , fue hacia el final del tren para ver el paisaje.

Terry también se sentía inquieto y fue al mismo lugar, cuando abrió la puerta para salir vio a su mamá.

-¡Milagro que no te está acompañando tu amante!

-Es mi esposo Terry, Albert nunca fue mi amante.

-Les sonreí a tus hijas y ellas me voltearon la cara, ¿Acaso le has dicho que no me hablen?

-Yo no siembro rencor en el corazón de mis hijos.

-A pesar que te repudio me gustaría convivir con mis hermanas.

-¿Y tu hermano?

-Con él no, porque es idéntico a ese hombre

-Haz amistad con ellas

-Ellas no me aceptaran, diles que vengan a visitarme o que se pasen lo que resta del verano en la mansión Grandchester en Londres.

-Invítalas yo no me opondré.

Terry esperó una oportunidad a que Will saliera del compartimento para hablar con sus hermanas.

-Hola

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a decirnos que somos producto del pecado? –lo encaró Jane

-No, hablé con Candice.

-Con tu mamá aunque no la quieras aceptar

-Sí con nuestra madre y le pedí permiso para invitarlas a pasar lo que resta del verano en la mansión Grandchester en Inglaterra.

-¿Y nuestro hermano? También él está invitado.

-El no

-Pues entonces no acepto-dijo Jane decidida.

-Está bien, que venga el.

Terry le comunicó a Eleonor que había invitado a sus hermanos a pasar el resto del Verano con él, Raquel lo escuchó y se ofreció para atenderlos.

-Papá nos das permiso de convivir con Terrence

-Creo que por algo se empieza, si de él ha salido invitarles entonces acepten, su mamá y yo estaremos cerca por cualquier cosa.

Al llegar a Londres se fueron con los Grandchester, Candy y Albert se quedaron en una propiedad que tenían en el centro de la ciudad, tuvieron una luna de miel, ya que no estaban sus hijos.

Terry fue amable con sus hermanas, se encariñó rápidamente con ellas pues eran alegres y traviesas como su mamá cuando tenía esa edad, aunque le costaba trabajo platicar con su hermano logró tolerarlo para que fuera aceptado por ellas. Todos los días las llevaba, al teatro, o al parque y las presentaba con sus amistades al finalizar el verano no quería despegarse de ellas, Su prometida conoció su lado bueno.

El prometió ir a Chicago para visitarlos, se escribieron por varios meses, Terry extrañaba a sus hermanos incluido Will. Raquel decidió darle otra oportunidad y no rompió su compromiso.

En Diciembre Terry, Raquel y Eleonor viajaron a Chicago para hospedarse con los Andrew, Albert trataba de no importunarlos y llegaba tarde de trabajar, en la nochebuena él se sintió a gusto y melancólico, se lamentó por haberse perdido todas las navidades con ellos.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 12 de la noche todos se felicitaron y abrazaron, Terry abrazó a su mamá, la estrechó fuerte y no se quería despegar de ella.

-Perdóname, me he perdido de grandes momentos a lado de ustedes ahora me lamento, pero quisiera que a partir de ahora podamos mejorar nuestras relaciones.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Todavía no tolero a tu esposo, pero así como Will me llegó a simpatizar, quizás algún día pueda ser su amigo.

En el verano del siguiente año Terry se casó con Raquel, todos los Andrew estuvieron presentes en la boda incluyendo a Albert, Terry cambió mucho por convivir con sus hermanos, con su alegría lo contagiaron y cambió un poco su frio corazón.

Después de dos años pudo entablar amistad con Albert.

La felicidad de Candy por fin fue plena pues tenía el amor de su esposo y sus hijos.

Eleonor vivió con Terry y Raquel toda su vida.

 **FIN**

 **Les agradezco por seguir el fic hasta el final.**

 **Les recuerdo todavía tengo varios fics en proceso, Los consuegros, mi dulce enemiga se robó mi corazón y Confundí los designios de Dios.**


End file.
